Inner Science!
by Mastermind Ritsu
Summary: The Snake Of The Clearing Eyes survives the end of his defeat, and in order to keep surviving, he forces you to make a wish. Granting the wish to be your everlasting partner, you two begrudgingly co-exist with one another as Kuroha tries to get used to this new environment, but will the indifferent snake of terror accept you as his Master and grow to... like you?(Kuroha x Reader)
1. Chapter 1: Jinzou Enemy

_**Failure.**_

_His plan was a failure. The plan of keeping himself existing through the means of keeping alive a decade long massacre of children, and the grand savior who would rewind the timeline for the damsel in distress had been ruined. Day after day, after day, after day, he'd slaughter the kids with the grand power hidden deep in their eyes through the snakes inhabiting their bodies, feeling no remorse. After all, he was a monster by the textbook definition, was he not? A cold blooded reptile who simply killed to meet his own desires wouldn't be labeled as much of anything else._

_The snake's grand decline was caused by his cockiness. He honestly believed that the time loop would last forever. He expected that the pathetic little whelp, the descendant of his former Master, would constantly reset and reset in the tragic loop to save her equally useless friends. Friendship, what a blatantly fragile and laughable concept that humans valued. They were a meaningless bond that always fell apart in the end, with a decaying, painful ending. But, through a series of unfortunate events, that meaningless bond ended his reign of devastation._

_"An ironic twist of fate, isn't it?" He thought as he aimlessly drifted downwards into his watery prison, realizing his mistakes. "But, like the stories always end, the good guys win, and the bad guys meet a gruesome demise. I should have monitored the timeline closely. I got carried away in the blood bath of ages. I had the plot safely secured and controlled in the palm of my hand, and I let it slip carelessly. So, this is how it ends?" The light was fading away, and the Snake of the Clearing Eyes descended into a pure, blissful black. Perhaps this is what starting the time line over felt from the gorgon's perspective, the thought ironically played into his mind. Realizing the burning sensation below him, he saw another brightly, illuminating light below him that he was approaching._

_"No! I refuse to be eliminated from this putrid, worthless planet! I'll slither back, no matter hard I have to try in order to regain my being! I have to live!" He yelled out mentally, and was engulfed into the bright light. Rising up, he entered through another watery surface, and gasped for the sweet enriches of air. He was alive. He made it. He didn't know how, but the snake was alive. Realizing that he was in a small pond of some sort, he crawled out. Yes, crawled. The snake looked down and gazed upon his mud covered, pale hands from the silt layered bottom. He was still in the body of the amnesiac boy he had possessed moments before in his 'last' moments. The snake had no reasoning behind this reason, but it had to be the fact that somehow, this became his body once he was vanquished._

_The boy, he recalled his name being Konoha vaguely from possessing his beloved teacher and turned the boy into what he was as of now, wished for the return of his body in order to take it back as the snake frantically asked for someone to make a wish so he could preserve his existence. The wish must have somehow expelled him, and the form he obtained while in his body with it. He would explore this thesis later, but for now, that didn't really matter much to his situation. He gripped his fist into the dirt besides him. "Ah, well, that saves me the trouble of locating a new host. This indestructible body lasts much longer than human ones, after all."_

_The snake was too relieved to revel in his miniature joke. He had been granted a second chance at live, after all. Well, almost. He still felt rather hazy and clouded in his thoughts, and a feeling of numbness was starting to over take him. Placing his hand over his face and wiping the moisture away from his eyes, the situation struck him._

_**Damn.**_

_He realized once again that he couldn't survive out for long without granting someone one of their deepest desires. After all, that is what he was created to do. The snake managed to survive as long as he did through Kenjiro Takayama, the elderly fool who wished to once again be reunited with his wife. He was practically dead in the long run, so he got a free run with being the part of the teacher and beloved father for the majority of the time loops. But, now that he really was dead and he was stranded out in an unknown area without a Master to serve under, he simply would summarize his situation as screwed. _

_"I need to locate my own life source if I'm going to preserve this miracle!" He chided to himself as he stood clumsily. Thank the Gods that Kenjiro had mentally prepared him for walking under these strange conditions. Stepping forward, the snake darted his head to find any signs of human life. Surely, in this rotten dump, there would be one sapless soul who desperately wants their idiotic dreams and desires to be granted. He began walking up the hill, discovering that his pistol was still in his pocket. The snake smiled mischievously, checking the load. At least 4 bullets were located. Well, while it was a disappointment, this motivated him to certainly strike with a greater accuracy than usual._

_Nearing the top of the small hill, he was ecstatic to see that he was located near a small playground area. Well, while it would certainly be a let down, a child for a Master would suffice for now. He slid the gun into his pocket once again to be sure not to frighten the little ones, and was fully prepared to walk towards them, until he spotted a certain human female that passed him by. She wasn't outstanding or stunning in anyway, but she certainly looked older than the children at the playground. She looked to be around a teenage age, if he had to assume. And an anime fan, no less. Well, that's what he gathered from an anime character being on her shirt. Her interests with the media didn't concern him, though._

_"This should pose as an interesting young Master! Suppose they'll just wish for a lifetime supply of manga, or for a character to come out and embrace them! AH! What a** STUPID** world!" He cackled to himself, then stopped. "You moronic snake! Calm yourself! The show hasn't even begun yet." He watched as she stopped near a set of trees planted to keep the area shady and cool. Taking his chance, he walked up with his usual sadistic smile, holding onto his gun tightly in his pocket. As she took a deep sigh, she turned her head a little too late, and her eyes widened in horror as he pinned her up against the tree with a frightening force(He was still very pleased that this body gave him the strength he desired to get the job done.) Coughing, she screamed in terror, wriggling to get free until he pointed his gun up at her head. He tried not to showcase the fact that he was shaking from his time quickly running out._

_He smiled down at her reassuringly. "Please, Mistress, I would prefer if you wouldn't scream. It would attract attention." With his finger on the trigger, he pushed the nose of the gun harder into her head. "We wouldn't want your scrambled brains splattered all over the scenery, now, would we?" With her eyes wide with fear, she didn't respond. He felt her shaking with terror, and the familiar rush of sadism ran through his system. He hardly felt any emotion outside of the satisfaction of his job, considering the fact that he was a lowly snake possessing a humaniod form. This was a new feeling to him, and it was bizarre. Was this body affecting him?_

_He shook away the thought. "Today's your lucky day, my Queen. For you see, today is a great day for you! I, a humble servant, have come to grant you any wish you desire! In case you need for me to repeat that, I'll grant any wish!" The snake paused and gazed at this unfortunate human's face. She seemed to be heavily confused and fearful, but nonetheless, took a quick breath of air._

_"G-Good one! Ahah! Y-You really got me! You're a really good Kuroha cosplayer, like, y-you're almost in character. But you don't really look like the actual Kuroha, y'know? You should put more effort into your cosplay." She laughed, patting him on the shoulder. The snake was perplexed, to be truthful. Who was this Kuroha person? Was she referring to him? He had no name, other than the Snake of the Clearing Eyes. She had to be mistaking him for a similar anime character, or Konoha at best. He narrowed his eyebrows down._

_"I'm not joking, I'm afraid." He said._

_"No, no, really. You got me! Can I go now? I have things to do, places to be, people to kill." She tried to push past him, but the snake persisted his stance. "I said that you can let go, God!"_

_He spotted an older man jogging his way down a path not too far off from where they were at, and he raised his gun swiftly and shot him in the stomach without blinking an eye. Since he and the female were hidden from sight, no one spotted the perpetrator, and the man fell down with an anguished cry of pain. The snake slid the gun away from view, but jabbed it into the female's chest as surrounding citizens screaming in hysterics. Several other adults ran up to help the injured man as the female screamed as well, devastated with a mixture of disbelief and despair in her face. Tears streamed down her face from her shock as he pushed her up against the tree nary more._

_"I warned you, didn't I! I'm the real thing! Now stop wasting my time and make a wish!" He shouted at her. The female's knees trembled as she slunk down to the ground. The snake stood back some, but kept his gun on his prey._

_"Y-You're r-real... T-this can't b-be happening..." She whispered roughly in between her sobs._

_"Make a WISH, DAMMIT!" He yelled once more, loosing his temper. He could feel his conscious flicker towards drowsiness. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time. He didn't have time to spare to find a decent Master who would provide him with an interesting wish, anything to save his life would please him greatly._

_"I've seen t-the PV's... I-I'm screwed n-no matter what I..." She trailed off, seeming to form an idea. She kept up her crying, and lowered her head in her thinking._

_"NOW! D-Dammit!" He clicked the safety off and aimed it at her head. "I won't mind splattering your brains against the bark you lay against!" She raised her head up, looking determined, and shakily stood up. In the sea of chaos happening around them, nothing seemed to matter anymore, like time paused it's frame and kept their animations going. He was nearly faint. The snake's body had become completely numb by now, and the feeling was engulfing him._

_"No-"_

_"You w-want a wish? W-Well, I wish for you to be my everlasting companion and partner! That way no one else can die!" The female yelled. A bright red light shone between the two of them as Kuroha's eyes widened in horror, his knees shaking._

_"What?! No!" He yelled. His body couldn't take much more of this, and he collapsed in front of the female. He gazed up at her scornfully as she looked terrified again, and fell down on her knees, sobbing up a storm again._

_"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" She kept screaming to herself, as the red light suddenly engulfed the two, having them disappear without another word._

* * *

><p>You opened your eyes, turning over in your bed. You blinked several times to observe your location. This happened to be your room, and you were lying on your mattress, gazing up at the ceiling. Your body certainly did not want to cooperate with you as you rose up slowly, rubbing your eyes. Your body, to you, stunk of sleep, and you groaned in distaste. Your mind was still fuzzy from your blackout. Recalling the vivid imagery of the events you had just witnessed,<br>you took a heavy breath in dismay.

"That... that was awful. I mean..." You trailed off. Your throat was parched, and you swallowed some saliva to try and hydrate it again. "What was that?"

You concluded that it was all a dream, and that's where you left that issue. You gazed over at the calendar across the room and observed the date: August 15th. How ironic.

"August 15th, 12:30 noon. The time loop begins again." You murmured, thinking back to the famous Kagerou Days song. You were a fan of the project, you had to admit. It had good music, a decent storyline, and nice characters. You recently had a thing going for the character, Kano, and not going to lie, you had something for Kuroha, too, but that was a secret fetish of yours. But after that dream, you wanted nothing to do with the damned snake. For now, at the very least. You laid back down and got comfortable, basking in the glory of a Saturday afternoon rest, when you swore that you could make out the slightest noise of footsteps approaching your bed. You listened close in as suddenly, the covers were ripped, literally ripped, off of you and you were pulled to the ground.

You screamed in terror as the person held you down and cocked a pistol to your throat. Looking up, your heart rate increased in speed as you saw none other than the snake psychopath himself, Kuroha. Yes, the Kuroha. He looked absolutely livid, and you couldn't make any sound because you lost the comprehension of the English vocabulary.

"You have no idea the amount of anger I would have harnesses if I had the ability to express such an emotion, but I'll simply explain the issue, Master." He spat out your title disdainfully.

"This is a dream, you're not real! You're an anime character! This is all a hallucination!" Your mind ushered you. You couldn't speak just yet, and remained as still as you could, making small, whimpering noises. Kuroha seemed uplifted with your suffering.

"After you made that wish, we were thrown into a small time gap because I couldn't possess your body like I'm supposed to. I'm trapped in this damn body, so we were spat back out to the time of this morning. You know, Master, I'm not really in a pleasant mood right now? The same goes for you? Hm? You can't speak anyways, since you're still trying to comprehend what happened." He summarized, pulling his gun away slowly. He grabbed your pajama collar and held up up to make you look directly into his narrowed, yellow eyes. "Master."

"Y-You're n-"

"Not real, you keep saying? Not real?! What persists you to keep believing in such a deluded fantasy? Not real?! This is the reality, my new Master! A horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality that we both currently inhabit! This is all happening as the clocks of time speed forward, the fate of reality never unwavering, never changing! Absorb that fact into your thoughts! I. Am. REAL!

Dropping you down, you scooted into the corner of your room, away from him, and hugged yourself, shivering in shock.

He was real. The psychopath from Outer Science, the slaughterhouse of the song series, the indifferent creature who looked down on everyone- stood in front of you. And he had killed someone just to get ahold of you. You gasped as you thought back to the memory of the passing man getting shot in the womb, and you gagged and covered your mouth. Kuroha looked indifferent as he turned towards the calendar.

"August 15th. How quaint." He muttered, tapping his fingers on his arm. For a minute, you noticed a look of depression cross his face, but he quickly returned it with an indifferent expression. "I'm now stuck here with your begotten existence, so it doesn't matter anymore."

He sat down on the floor in the opposing corner, staring back at you with his head resting upon his hand, his fingers covering his lips as he sat cross-legged. "A fine situation this is, isn't it, Master?"

"_." You stuttered. Kuroha chuckled darkly.

"A foreign name, of course. I hadn't realized that I've been speaking in an alternate language until now. I couldn't care less about your name anyways. You're the same as all my other past Masters. Worthless beings." His eyes flickered out to the window. "They were all after love. Love. What a distant concept. A laughable concept. Love is a useless thing for the weak."

He paused mid-speech and looked back at you. "Interesting. You're the first human who hasn't wished for something that pertains to love. You wished for me to be an obeying servant to tend to your deeds. And that wish prevented me from dying, I have to thank you on that."

"I made a deal with Kuroha in my dream... I'm insane for sure..." You muttered.

"How many times must I repeat? We went through a small time loop of our own because through some flawed reason, I couldn't perform my normal duties of taking over your body, and time freaked out once that wish was granted, spitting us both back at least an hour or two before hand. If you don't realize by now, time has a unique way of repairing what has been altered or damaged that shouldn't have. I should know... but granting a wish under normal circumstances that wasn't as powerful as the Queen's wish, nonetheless, reversed the clock to earlier in the day..." Kuroha rose and paced back and forth, thinking over what he just said.

"Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong. Time isn't supposed to react like this! What is wrong with this timeline! It's like I've entered some alternate reality where the rules of time reject me! If that's the case, then..." He trailed off. He stomped on the floorboards, smashing them in half. "DAMMIT. **DAMMIT!** This isn't happening! This isn't! I refuse to accept that time rejected me!" He ran his hands through his hair as you watched in silence. Kuroha slumped against the walls, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Thinking to yourself, you concluded that what Kuroha was trying to get across is that time wouldn't accept him granting wishes, so it tried to reverse itself to make sure it didn't happen, and here he was now. He took a deep breath. "I can fix this. I can fix this mess. This is simply a fluke. Yes, a fluke on my behalf. I'm overreacting."

A knock on your bedroom interrupted Kuroha's lament. Your heart froze as you both turned to face it. "Keep your anime bullshit down, _! I can't process my thoughts with your damned husbando or whatever screaming." Your face flushed as your eyes quickly darted towards Kuroha, who looked at you with an amused expression. That was your adopted brother, Andrew, yelling at you. This was a normal occurrence between the two of you. You would watch anime on full blast to drown out the obnoxious orchestra music that came from next door. You considered it a rivalry between you two to see who could defeat the other, but today, you weren't really up for a competition on this day in particular.

"Ah-hah, o-okay, Andrew. I understand." You responded. Andrew grunted.

"Just keep it down, alright? Sheesh! I have band in about two hours!" Two hours. Two hours later, that's when you met the disgraceful bastard across from yourself who was now smirking with delight. Andrew walked down the hallway, muttering.

"I'm leading my thoughts to believe that the male outside the door recently was your older brother, is he not?" He chided.

"What if he is, Kuroha?" You shot back, annoyed. You finally lost your fear against him once you reveled in the fact that you technically now had control of him due to your wish. You didn't even recall remembering why you screamed out what you did, but what mattered now was that Kuroha was under **YOUR** control. _Your control_. Yes, you still couldn't believe it yourself.

"Who is this Kuroha you keep speaking of?" Kuroha asked. It took moments before it sunk in: Kuroha had no official name, well, other than Snake Of The Clearing Eyes. It was a fan given name that he received when he had possessed Konoha's body, hence "Black Konoha."

"W-Well, you?" You said it like it was a question. Kuroha looked confused for a few moments.

"A monster like me has no name. Hebi, snake, that is what I am. A monster that survives through tricking humans into making wishes with the snake." Kuroha went on, swinging his pistol in the air as he made various hand gestures. You honestly felt a little relaxed now that he seemed calm down, but you kept in mind that this is the indifferent creature that kept a slaughter running for a half century.

"Well, that's what I want to call you. Your name hence forth is now Kuroha." You ordered. He seemed surprised, then smirked at the command.

"Kuroha. Kuroha. I like it. Kuroha." He repeated, standing back up and stepping the wooden floorboard back into place. "I guess it's a name befitting of a being like myself. But, I digress. So, Master, implore me. Have you calmed down?" You nodded, and he walked over to you slowly. You still were frightened of his scary feeling that he gave off, but when he held out his hand for you to take, you slowly placed your hand in his and noticed that his hands were huge compared to yours. He hoisted you up roughly and slung you onto the bed, dusting his hands off.

"What was that about?!" You yelled at him. He looked at you disdainfully.

"You expect a certain kind of royal treatment just because you have the reigns in this contract? I think not." He responded sharply. You noticed that he was covered in mud now that you calmed down. You frowned.

"You got dirt all over my floor!" You exclaimed.

"You think I care?" He retorted.

"Okay, okay. Look, you see that little door right there? That's a bathroom. Get in it and clean yourself, no questions asked. Leave your clothes outside the door. Got it?" You said, trying your best to sound assertive and in control. Kuroha appeared to be enraged for a second, but grunted and walked into the small room and slammed the door shut. You collapsed back on your bed and tried to calm your heavily pulsating heart. You had an anime character in your room, a psychopathic snake monster demon thing, one that could kill you at any moment. But through a time relapse, you managed to wish him to become your servant, in practical terms. That was an easy concept to understand, correct? Then why did you feel so lost? Maybe it was the simple fact that, you don't know, a fictional character without the capacity to understand mercy or love was now roaming the Earth and claimed hold of you?

But, whatever the case, you definitely knew that this was no virtual enemy in a video game to overcome, this was serious. This was a being from an **Outer Science.**

* * *

><p><strong>I WROTE THIS I WROTE THIS I WROTE THIS. WHY. HOW WAS I GOADED INTO THIS. DAMN YOU, DIANDRA. I WILL FOREVER BLAME YOU.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: Mekakushi Code

To simply say that you were in a state of excitement and horror was an understatement as you paced around your room as the shower began to run. The door opened, and you gazed away as a pale arm slung his set of clothes at you, hitting you in the face. Stumbling backwards, the door slammed shut and you managed to gather his pants which fell out on the floor. The door opened again, and Kuroha threw his boots out, not caring that one hit you in the leg. You cursed by accident, hoping on the other as your leg rasped in pain.

"I hate you!" You exclaimed, but no reply came. You groaned, still frustrated at your situation. You looked down and held up his black shirt, not minding everything else that dropped to the ground. You held the real Kuroha's shirt. _The_Kuroha. He was real, and he was currently in your shower, and you had control over him. You had to tell someone about this, but who? No one would believe you, or care. That, and what would Kuroha do when he's around other people? There was no real answer in this thought storm, was there? You, you were simply screwed. That was all you could think of, how screwed you were. I mean, you were taking the logical step in thinking out the possibilities this issue could cause.

"Clothes. He needs clothes. And I bet that he can't fit in my small clothes." You muttered, thinking about Andrew's closet. Andrew and him were around the same size, that could work. You decided not to tell him where you were going and departed out of the room quietly. Oh, great. Andrew. You had to tell him about Kuroha. And you really didn't want to. Andrew was the one who introduced you to the Kagerou Project once you entered Vocaloid, and together, you watched it in his room in one sitting, and he happily explained it to you. He was a giant fan of music, and the song series was something he treasured. It proved that you could really tell a long, complicated story through lyrics.

You recalled what he said once he got to Outer Science._ "Now, this is where, basically, shit hits the fan. The guy in black has no official name, but us fans call him Kuroha. The summary is that everyone's trapped in a time loop where he uses Mary to reset the timeline since she's the only one who really can besides Kuroha for granting the wish, I suppose, I don't know anymore. He possessed Konoha, that's why he looks like him. He scares me as much as Johann Liebert from Monster, but nothing can top Johann. Nothing." _He matted down his gelled, wavy, brown hair, and returned his attention to the screen, pushing his glasses up.

_ "Yeah, but what do you mean he grants wishes? So you're saying that he's the Kyuubei of their universe?"_ You joked.

_ "Yeah, but he's not a fucking rat thing that people can claim that he's cute. He grants wishes, and that's what keeps him alive. That's how I interpreted the song, though, so don't take my word for it. Rule number one of inter-galactical logic: Never make a deal with a snake demon... thing. Yeah. Just don't do it. Now, get out of my room. I have band practice."_ Well, you obviously failed important rule number uno. You weren't sure how he would react. How would you even inform your family of his existence? Your father certainly wouldn't accept Kuroha for obvious reasons, and you were certain that your mother wouldn't also. You recalled her in the past, informing you of men on TV that you shouldn't ever be with. And Kuroha fit into all of her niches. Classy.

You slowly opened up Andrew's door, glad that he already left for the kitchen, downstairs. He'd yell at you for bothering him doing whatever, and then question why you're stealing clothes from him. Won't that be fun? "Oh, Andrew, it's just that the snake, Kuroha, came out of nowhere and I made a wish for him to be my eternal partner, so we're stuck together." You said aloud, mocking how ridiculous that sounded.

You admired how neat your brother's room was. If you didn't know that it was his, you would have mistaken it for a professional college student. The only thing that derived from it's unnatural order and neatness was the set of drums in the corner, and a Monster poster hanging up over it. You would joke that it was a shrine to the unholy anime, but you digressed. Opening up his closet, you took out a pair of jeans and a white t shirt, also snatching some underwear for Kuroha. You hoped he enjoyed having the British flag on his rear. Shutting the door softly, you exited, and bumped into something in the hallway, falling backwards a bit into the wall, dropping all the clothes onto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" You exclaimed, and looked up, your mouth literally dropping open a few centimeters to gaze upon a soaking wet Kuroha, appearing rather ticked off, wearing nothing but a towel. You tried to avoid meeting his glaring yellow eyes, and noticed that he took down his small ponytail, and his hair was still slick with water and pressed against his neck. "Kuroha?!"

_"Where were you!_ Goddamn, I leave for fifteen minutes, and you disappear!" He yelled, pressing you against the wall, his body closely touching yours. He held your arms down tightly against the wall and locked eye contact with you. "But it doesn't matter anyways, because we're connected, Master, through the invisible bond of our contract. Note that you'll never be able to outrun me. You'll never escape me, no matter how hard you want to." He pressed his forehead against yours, his breath hot on your mouth. You shut your eyes tight in panic as he released you, and stepped backwards as you almost fell onto the ground. A small cry of pain escaped your throat.

He looked down at the pile of clothes scattered onto the wooden flooring. "Were those for me?"

"No shit, Sherlock." You muttered, gathering what you had dropped. "You had nothing to wear, I went to get you some garbage. You satisfied for dropping me and frightening me?" You knew that was a stupid thing to ask, since it was apparent he didn't. He didn't care about anything but himself.

"Your brother's, I will assume. Hm, typical. It's better than wearing nothing but this indecent dress-wear. How I miss that old labcoat Kenjiro always wore." He thought aloud to himself. In retaliation for earlier, you slung your clothes into his face, making him exclaim in shock. He wore an angered expression on his face for a few moments, but it dispersed.

"I need to throw the rest of your things into the wash, is that alright?" He grunted in response, and followed you in silence as you entered the washing room and threw his dirty uniform into the washing machine, dumped the right amount of cleaning soap, and shut the lid, turning it on. Returning to your room, you turned your back as he put on Andrew's clothes. You made sure to also shut your door and lock it. If only it was as soundproof as it was lockable.

"I'm decent, your highness." Kuroha smarted off. You turned to see him sitting on your bed, dressed in those sets of clothes with his arms perched on his knees. His hair was still down, and you admitted to yourself that he did look moderately attractive. Scolding yourself internally, you wiped that thought from your mind. You wondered in that moment if Kuroha was plotting to kill you, but you knew that he couldn't go against his Master. That still doesn't mean that he wouldn't, though.

"Kuroha, we need to discuss something." You began.

"I'm listening, Master."

"Firstly, I still happen to live with my family, and sooner or later, I'm going to have to introduce you to them. And... there's the problem." Kuroha smiled, leaning his head slightly to the side childishly.

"How quaint. My Master is fearing the fore coming events! Let me guess, your parents will freak out that you brought a member of the opposite gender into the house without permission, and try to kick me out!" He raised his eyebrows to a concerned position, placing his hand over his face. "I'll have to kill them if they do that, you know. After all, as your loyal companion, I cannot leave your side. Thus, I have to eliminate any obstacles that dare to separate us." He cackled deeply.

"Shut up, Kuroha!" You yelled. He shrugged, but refrained from saying anything else. You pressed your lips together tightly, making a thin, indifferent expression. "Look, you murderous snake fucker, while you're under my control, you're not allowed to kill anyone from my family. _Do I make myself clear?"_ He nodded, still not saying anything. You wondered why he wasn't, until you remembered that you literally commanded him to stay silent.

"A-Ah, you can speak..." You told him.

"Forgive me, Master, that was out of place." He laughed.

You remembered Andrew and had your heart leap in your chest. "Andrew's going to kill me..."

"That is, if I don't kill you first." Kuroha got up, strutting up to you with the jean legs too large, so they covered his feet. You backed up against the wall as he grabbed your wrist, gripping it tightly. "But I can't do that because of our ordeal. It matters not at the moment. I have to figure out how to return to the heat haze, rid myself of this body, and regain my empire. You're just the stepping stone in this. Don't think for a second that you mean anything to me."

"Let me go! Do you have a habit of touching people or something?" You cried, tugging at your wrist. His grip still remained, despite your order. He hesitated, but let go.

"You pay attention more when I take action, so I've learned. Besides, this is the first time where I'm not able to take control of the situation, so I have to compensate using my own means." Kuroha reached over to your desk to a small rubber band and put his hair up, halfway dry. Before either of you could talk again, you heard your Mom call from downstairs.

"_! Lunch is ready!" Your mother called. Your blood ran cold. This was not good. This was not good at all. Kuroha took note of your reaction and chortled.

"Shut up! You are to stay put here, you understand me?!" You yelled.

"I think not, Master. You see, as your_ loyal companion,_ I have to be by your side to ensure your protection, and you to look after me. We're partners, do you not remember?" That's why he was quiet. He was thinking of a loophole through your commands, and he found one. You couldn't argue back in fear that he would pull his pistol out and blow your organs up. Speaking of which, where did his weapon even go? He must have concealed it somewhere where you didn't know. Great. He really did have the advantage in this situation.

"Whatever, but one wrong move, and I'm through." You murmured, walking quickly out the door. You had to get the introductions over with somehow, and now would might as well be the decent time to do it. There's no way that you could conceal someone as abusive as this for a long period of time. Kuroha smirked his usual smile and quickly jumped forward, taking a hold of your wrist. The tightness of his hold hurt immensely, and you whined in pain. "Stop it! It hurts!"

"This is only a minimum of pain that I've caused to others. You're just lucky that I'm not in an able condition to cause more damage. Keep walking." Kuroha took great pleasure in your suffering, as per usual, and followed you down the stairs. You managed to shake him off, slapping his hand after you were free. You lightly touched the bruised area where his fingers dug into your skin.

"Stay on the stairs until I give the say so." You said, shoving him backwards a bit. You didn't bother to see his reaction as you entered the kitchen to see an all too familiar scene. Andrew was wearing your school t-shirt with the typical mascot on the front, reading the newspaper as your Mother leaned against the counter, conversing with your Father about a story her friend informed her about. Your father was the first to notice you and greeted you.

"Ah, _! Just in time! Breakfast, well, Lunch is besides Andrew." He said. "Andrew, hurry it up. Band practice starts in about 20 minutes." Andrew simply shrugged.

"We're practicing for a national. It's going to be great, marching in a hot field on the day of many murders." He said, flipping the page and dropping that reference like it was hot. You twitched and laughed on impulse.

"Sweeite, sit down." Your mother beckoned you to your seat. Here it goes. You took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment.

"I want to introduce you to someone... special." You said through clenched teeth. Andrew gazed up at you through the tips of the paper as your parents looked at you with confusion.

"A friend of yours from school? You do need new friends. That one girl you hang out does have a bad influence on you." Your father muttered, then checked the time on the clock. He shook his head. "Maybe another time, _, the Krusty Krab needs me."

"Dad, jokes are my thing!" Andrew fake-whined. Your mother kissed your father and he hurried out the door, hugging you slightly. Well, there went one less reaction to deal with. "So, who's your internet friend?"

"H-He's actually real."

"Wow. You made a real friend. Congrats." Your mother swatted Andrew on the shoulder with her gardening catalog.

"Andrew, manners. _, go on with what you were saying. What is your friend like?" Your mother inquired. You felt something touch your shoulders and support all their weight onto you, and you jumped a bit. You didn't bother to turn around as Andrew's eyes widened and he fell out of his seat, screaming. Your mother also gasped in shock, but she was drowned out by Andrew.

"HOLY FUCK. HOLY FUCK. FUCK. FUCKING HELL. _, YOU IDIOT. FUCK." He swore, pushing himself against the wall. You turned around to see Kuroha smiling innocently with a snake perched on his shoulders, moving around. It was a real snake, and you screamed from your fear of snakes. "BEGONE, YOU FUCKING SNAKE DEMON. **I SAW THE SHIT YOU DID IN OUTER SCIENCE."**

Kuroha cackled at the scene he created, slipping his headphones back on. "Whatever this Outer Science thing you're talking about, I couldn't care less. Good times! This brings me back to the heat haze! You remind me of that poor Deceiver of the Eyes. Such a fine lad he was, and then I shot him in the back of the head in front of his beloved gang." Your Mother passed out from shock, but Andrew kept up his fighting spirit. He took a chair and threw it, literally threw it into Kuroha's direction, and with superhuman reflexes, he shoved you out of the way into the wall and grabbed it from hitting him, and sat it down. "You're lucky that I'm under command through _, or else you'd all be dead by now."

"Stay the **FUCK **away from my LITTLE SISTER, YOU PRICK." Picking you up, Andrew slammed the door shut and dashed out through the backyard. You tried to stop him.

"There's no use, Andrew! He can find us through me because..." You trailed off. He stopped and fell onto the ground, the both of you crashing onto the moist earth that was dampened from the rain from the night beforehand.

"Because WHAT."

** "I MADE A WISH THROUGH HIM, ALRIGHT?!"** All was silent as Andrew tried to comprehend this. He felt for his glasses nervously, and slipped them back onto his freckled face.

"You... what? A-Are you SERIOUS?! THAT'S the real Kuroha?! **KUROHA!** KU-RO-HA.** THE** Kuroha. Not a cosplayer. Real. In existence. Not fictional. Biological. That is him. In the flesh. Back there. And you, YOU made a wish?!" He fell back onto the ground. "That's it. This is officially a dream. I am not alive right now. I am cast into purgatory and Satan is simply giving me these terrifying hallucinations to torture me in my pleasant stay in the eternal lake of destruction. There is no other logical explanation for the visions I have just been through."

"Andrew, get up. Please!" You begged, tugging at his sleeve.

"How about no." You heard the familiar click of a gun and turned to see Kuroha, standing calmly behind you, looking evermore pleased than he has been since you've encountered him. This must have brought back memories of the heat haze, and you didn't know what to do. This was just like an hour later from the time relapse where Kuroha killed that man, and you were powerless to do anything against it. But, now, he was under your control. "Well done, Master. This has been a lovely meeting ceremony. It certainly makes me feel alive again."

"Kuroha, put the gun down!" You yelled. He simply shrugged and slid it back into his jean pocket. Andrew quickly rose up and grabbed you, crawling away from him quickly and pressed your bodies up against a tree. He pushed your body against his, so you couldn't see what was going on. Kuroha walked slowly up to the both of you.

"I assume you're thinking the same thing as my Master here. _This can't be real! This is a fictional dream!_ Well, sorry to burst your safety bubble of ignorance, but this is all real. I am real, you are real, she is real. This is reality! And I am Kuroha, indeed so. It seems as if I'm more famous than I perceived. Tell me, are you with the Mekakushi Gang as well?" His eyes glowed with delight, then it transitioned to a burning anger. "Because I have an unfinished agenda with those pitiful brats."

"No, because they're fictional characters from a fucking anime series, and so are you! Just fuck off, alright? You've already caused enough shit here today!" Andrew said. You heard wavering in his voice, and realized that he was speaking out of fright. He didn't know what he was doing, but he just wanted to vanquish this nightmarish presence and keep you safe.

"I would if I could, but the Master here wished for me to be, and quote _"To be my ever loyal partner and companion."_With that said, I am stuck to be around her, since I am cursed in this body and cannot leave, which is honestly pissing me off. I can't feel the Heat Haze anywhere, and, trust me, I've tried entering it on several occasions. Nothing. Nothing is working! Why is this happening!" Kuroha was enraged again, and the snake from before appeared around his throat, wrapping itself around it's little niche loosely. "Damn those Mekakushi! **DAMN THEM!"**

"There's no way that I can believe the bullshit that you spouted out! My sister would never make such a stupid decision!" Andrew fought back, still refusing to believe the events occurring at this very moment.

"A-Actually, I did." You spoke up. Both males were quiet, as Kuroha turned his body away from the both of you.

_ "...What."_

* * *

><p>Yay actual OC that I put effort into. I hope Andrew wasn't that annoying. I just wanted to write a big brother character in there to show that OC's can be properly written and help out the plot in some way, and have an impact on the Reader. I guess. Maybe.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Kagerou Days

**PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS STORY AND LIKED IT. HOW.**  
><em>-Mastermind Ritsu, who is flabbergasted.<em>

* * *

><p>Andrew laid your mother down on the couch, not bothering to look at Kuroha at all. You didn't blame him at all, though. After all, you spent at least a straight half hour explaining to him what happened. He was in a state of distress and disbelief, thus you left him alone. Right now, you were currently sitting on the couch, occasionally glancing over to Kuroha, leaning in the corner ominously.<p>

"We're keeping this a secret, _." Andrew said simply, draping a Disney flannel blanket over your mother's body. Kuroha chuckled.

"Oh, but I implore you to try, you brat. It must certainly be a simple task to conceal a six foot snake humanoid within the confines of a two story, suburban manor." Andrew chucked a cushion at Kuroha, and he caught it with his fast reflexes. You squealed in fright at how quickly he moved.

"Shut the hell up, you snake fucker! This is all your fault!" Andrew snarled and quickly walked over to you, sitting besides you on the arm of the small chair you resided in.

"This is all our faults. I simply took the route that would ensure me the ability of surviving my ultimate demise, and your sister was the key to that. Now, we're stuck together until she claims that her wish has been granted, and then I'll depart, but I won't guarantee that I'll leave in a peaceful manner." Kuroha kept speaking in that torturous, cheery voice that brought forth anger into your system.

"Wait, how did you even get here. I mean, here, as in this world." Andrew brought up, making a good point. You nodded, and Kuroha shuffled in his spot. He didn't seem very fond of the idea of sharing his miraculous account, but you would most likely order him to do it anyway, or so he probably was thinking, so he decided to inform you both.

"I'm going along with your thesis on this being an alternate reality, since it's rather believable from what I've done, but..." He trailed off, looking out the window. "A bunch of kids with my fellow snakes inside of them defeated me, and that damned Haruka made the wish to return to his body, and thus I was expelled from him. I thought that I was a goner, until I rose up from a small body of water back at your city's child play area, and that's where I encountered my Master. She just happened to be walking around aimlessly, and since I was looking for a new host and someone to sustain off of, I encountered her at gunpoint and forced her to make a wish. Then, once she wished for me to, in shorter terms, to be her eternal servant, time reversed itself in order to fix me breaking it's rules, and we ended back here, and you know the rest." He summed up. Andrew pulled at the sleeves of his black t-shirt, nodding.

"So, this happened at the end of Mekakucity Actors, then." Kuroha looked at him with an utter disdain.

"Mekakucity Actors? What do you mean by that?" He demanded. "Is this the thing you keep babbling on about, how I'm a cartoon character?!"

"Never mind, never mind. It was just an open thought of mine." You noticed that he was swiftly trying to avoid the topic of Kuroha being from an anime and a song series for people's entertainment. You recalled Andrew once dedicating an hour of ranting to you why he hated fangirls always casually telling an anime character that they are an anime character. He ranted about how is was practically death storming up to your bedroom in the middle of the night and informing you that you were going to fall in a ditch the next day and snap your neck. When you thought about it, it did seem like a dangerous thing to tell them. This information shouldn't be so easily given out.

"So, if Kuroha is staying with us, we have to get him clothes and other related necessities." You informed the two, breaking the silence between the thick barrier of tension. "We also need a plan to conceal him from Mom and Dad, though, I think we blew that one."

"She's out cold. We can fabricate the entire encounter easily. Lesson one, Kuroha, do NOT perch a snake around your neck when greeting people. You know why? **THIS IS WHY!"** Andrew yelled. Your mother stirred, and Andrew quickly shushed you to be quiet. As if you needed his command to complete that demand.

"Look on the bright side, pathetic human, I prevented your mother from kicking me out, and I didn't kill anyone. Nevertheless, your father also didn't find out, so I think we're at a win-win situation. Isn't that wonderful?" He clapped his hands together, applauding Andrew.

"_, I really hate you right now..."

"I agree." You responded back. This was all your fault. You pretty much damned the world with agreeing to make a wish with Kuroha. Now, he was stuck here for, let's say a very long time. It was a good thing to think about the fact that Kuroha didn't choose some psychopath or insane person to grant a wish to, or else the world would definitely be screwed. Yes, it was better to look at it from that perspective.

"Well, snake fucker, because I don't want your ratchet ass in anymore of my clothes or personal belongings, I'm going to blow my hard earned cash that I was going to spend on a piano for you. You better be satisfied." Andrew pulled out his wallet and flipped through the crisp money that he had stacked up in there. He whimpered at he closed it in agony. "There goes the piano I spent the summer saving up for..."

"Another summer with come, I'm sure, Andrew. Besides, you can bum on the school's piano. Then you can go back to procrastinating at the bookstore and claim that you were 'working hard.'" You said, forgetting the atmosphere. "I'll even help. But right now, we have more important matters to attend to."

You turned to Kuroha. "And you, quit pissing everyone off here and mind your manners." Kuroha smiled and lowered his head, staring at the ground. You were going to have to learn how to step up for yourself in order to control him better. You were his Master, or so he claimed that you were. You still wanted to believe that this was all a deluded coma that you were in, but that conspiracy was far behind you. "Andrew, let's hurry up and go to the mall before Mom wakes up."

"Dad took the van, which leaves us with the truck. There's only two seats." Andrew brought up, glancing out the window at the silver locomotive. _"You'll have to sit in snake fucker's lap." _

"WHAT." You blurted out. Kuroha also seemed generally surprised at Andrew's comment, widening his eyes some. "N-No, I couldn't! We can just walk, right? _Right?"_

Andrew shook his head. "It's at least 2 miles away from where we live, and I'm not going to risk walking down the highway with snake fucker running loose."

"Excuse you," Kuroha snapped, calmly walking up to Andrew with a rather ticked off expression, "I would appreciate it if you refrained from diminishing what's left of your deficient intelligence and cease calling me 'Snake Fucker.'" Andrew smiled, knowing now what got on his nerves. He wasn't afraid of Kuroha that much anymore, now that he knew that you controlled him, and decided to toy at him.

"Alright, alright. I see how it is. I'll call you _'Fuckboy'_ instead." Kuroha slapped your brother really hard with a resonant strike, sending him falling onto the floor with a thud. He rolled over onto his side and tried to sustain his whimpers of pain. You pushed Kuroha out of the way before he could kick him, and you fell on top of him onto the rug. For a moment, you remained there in tranquility, staring into the inflamed face of Kuroha, who started back, heaving really hard in rage. You never really seen him angry in canon before, so this was offbeat.

"Calm down!" You eventually said to him, and he shoved you off of him, hesitating for a few minutes to look at the scene that he had caused.

** "Damn you both!"** He stormed out the door slamming it hard. You heard weak giggles coming over from Andrew, and got up sorely to see him covering his face, indeed laughing. He rose up and propped himself next to the couch, coughing wearily. You also smiled by habit and joined in on the laughter.

"Oh, my God. I called him Fuckboy. And lived.** Lived.** My dreams have now become a reality. Oh, my God. This is a grand day for me." Andrew was appeased. "I am going to die."

"As am I." You helped your brother up, and he stumbled over, still maintaining his entitlement to joy.

"But when I do, my spirit shall haunt the school's Wi-Fi, and I shall unblock Tumblr. No one can stop me." He pulled out his car keys, since the truck was his, and jingled them into the air. "Let's go get the Fuckboy."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before you located Kuroha kicking a tree outside and forced him to wear shoes, and that is how you were now driving down the highway, sitting in <strong>KUROHA'S LAP,<strong> as Andrew contently drove, still smirking from his earlier victory. You tried to look over the fact that you were situated in an attractive snake's lap and looked out the window to see the rainy environment. The grey, murky sky seemed to be describing the mood perfectly for you and Kuroha, and you yawned. Passing cars drifted up water vapor from escalating down the giant hill in a hurry. The windshield wipers kept up a steady rhythm of despair, you were sure, and the car kept up it's awkward silence.

You twitched as Kuroha put one of his arms on your shoulders. "Don't you humans have a music player or something of the like located in your man made transportation?"

"I do, Fuckboy, but I like to drive in silence. Mainly because I am in band, and I am prepping myself for the onslaught whale screeching that is to come." Andrew answered, taking a left turn down a shortcut that he knew of. Kuroha grunted.

"Didn't I tell you to refrain from calling me that?"

"Yes, told. And I didn't feel like going by your rules, so you are Fuckboy and forever more Fuckboy." Andrew smiled, and you had to hold onto Kuroha from slapping Andrew again. Releasing his hand and tearing from your hold, he crossed his arms.

"Your fate is only being held in safety from your pathetic sister's grasp. Enjoy your little name calling for now, you worthless rat." He hissed.

"The only fate being held by me is you, you insolent twat! This is all your fault in the first place! You should have just died back there in that pond if you didn't want to serve a new Master whom you'd didn't ever think about wishing up something that would cause you to land in this predicament!" You couldn't see his reaction, but he reached and gripped both of your shoulders tightly, shaking you back and forth.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU INTOLERANT WHELP! IF YOU HADN'T MADE THAT DAMN WISH, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" You kicked his foot and he released you. Now it was your turn to snap some sense into him. Your blood was boiling at this point, and you had to release what was on your mind. You had always been the quiet type because you found that it was better to listen than to take part, but screw that reasoning now.

"IF YOU HADN'T FUCKED UP THE TIMELINES AND "DIED" IN YOUR COCKINESS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS MESS, NOW, WOULD YOU?!" All was quiet again as you looked back out the side window. The engine's purr was the only thing that kept up the sound from being even more awkward. Kuroha placed his arms around you and did the unthinkable. Something you never thought that you'd see him do, or witness in your lifetime: _He cried._

Andrew glanced over at the scene from the small mirror that hang above his dash. "...Are... you okay?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP." **He buried his head into your shoulders. You turned your body over to look at his pale, hunched over form and felt the tears he wept onto your skin. His crying was silent, but you knew what he was doing. You somehow felt sorry for him. You pitied him and you didn't know why. He didn't deserve such an emotion, for he was a creature without mercy. He was made to be an undesirable killing machine that wasn't to be taken too lightly with. You reached up and gently touched his head, and when he didn't make any movement to stop you, you stroked his head.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it." He rose up, exhaling roughly, and looked down onto the flooring with his red face.

"How.. did you know about the time loops?" He asked with a rough voice, after what seemed like a while. Andrew slowed down at a stoplight and set his turn signal for the mall, across from the street.

"_, you tell him. He'll listen to you better than I." You nodded.

"Kuroha, like we've stated before, you're a character from a Japanese anime- erm, song series. That's how we know." You summed up, breaking the other rule Andrew and you swore not to break earlier. It seemed like you were breaking all sorts of rules today. What an amazing step of progress you were making. Kuroha refused to respond, and Andrew clicked on the radio in hopes of fixing something. It was, ironically, one of Andrew's favorite songs,_ Centuries._ He smiled wearily and turned it up.

"Hey, Kuroha, I think that you'd like this song." He said, and turned into the parking lot as soon as the light changed green. You assumed that Kuroha was listening, but he refused to speak otherwise. Finding a parking space, he turned off the engine, and thumped his back against the seat. "Now that you know, what are your thoughts now?"

He kept looking down at the floor. "What does it matter? It matters none. My time is over. The Mekakushi defeated me, and here I am now. It doesn't amount to anything if I am fictional or real to humans, what matters is that I am. Turn up the music."

"Um.. que?" Andrew said.

"Turn up. The damn. Song." He ordered, taking out his pistol and clicking the safety off, cocking it at Andrew. **" NOW." **

"Holy shit! All you had to do was ask!" He fiddled around with the dial, and cranked it up. You sat there in the car for a few more seconds, until Kuroha shook his head and tossed the pistol into the floor.

"That made you shut the hell up. I'm leaving." Kuroha quickly opened the door and grabbed you by the arm. He drug you out against your will, keeping you pressed closely against his chest and slammed the door shut. "Come on, Master."

"Why are you doing this?!" You cried. His improbable strength made it useless to struggle against, so the heels of your tennis shoes did nothing against the friction of the pavement.

"Why?!** WHY?!** Let me think. First, I've been damned from living in my personal empire as I pleased. Second, I'm stuck with you. Third, I can't get out of this mortal form, and finally, this cursed body is affecting me more than I thought! Oh, and I'M A FICTIONAL FUCKING CHARACTER WHICH PEOPLE LAUGH AT THEIR AMUSEMENT. Damn you, damn this, and **DAMN YOUR FUCKING BROTHER."** He kept you close by his side, gripping your bruised area as he yelled. You allowed him too, and realized what he was going through.

He was one of the most threatening characters to date, and he had practically been stripped of his reputation to nothing but a mere joke. You wanted to say that he had it coming, but you couldn't. You really did at this point feel sorry for him. You were deeply conflicted, caught between two worlds. You kept remembering that this was the monster that slaughtered kids endlessly, enjoying their misery, but then you also considered that he simply did this all to preserve his own life. You didn't know what do to, who to side with. What was right? What was wrong? Black or white? There was either this or that. And you were in the grey area.

You made him stop walking. "Kuroha, it's going to be alright."

"NO. It won't be, and it won't ever be again! Damn you!"

"LISTEN TO ME." You yelled, pushing him against the wall with your free hand. "It. Will. Be. I know that you killed those kids because you simply wanted to live, not caring about anyone else but yourself. But look. You're alive, aren't you? You're not dead. You've accomplished your goal, one way or another. You're granting wishes, and you're practically preserving your life by being in that body. You're alive. You might have been torn of pride, and... other things that I can't think of, but you're here right now, and that's what matters the most, right?" He was astounded from what you had to say, but let go of your hand slowly.

"...I will end your life as soon as our deal is over with, and I will enjoy it._ Every last moment."_ He said through clenched teeth. Your heart dropped.

Andrew ran up to you both, heaving. "Kuroha, hurt my sister, and I'll screw you over sideways."

"A mere human up against me? Hah! Wonderful! Such pleasuring entertainment! I'd like to see you take on such an attempt." He growled, cracking his knuckles. Andrew sighed.

"Good ol' Fuckboy. Glad to see you're feeling better."

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT."** He yelled, turning around swiftly and crossing your arms. He really did seem to have recovered from his state of distress. Maybe what you said really did get to him. Andrew said nothing more on the matter, and tried to derive from the topic.

"Anyways, Kuroha, I'd like to introduce you to a little friend of mine called the economy." He said, stepping forward and opening the mall doors for Kuroha. Kuroha took hold of your hand (An annoying habit that you've grown tired of by now. Maybe this was his way of coping with not inhabiting your body), and this was the beginning of your 'fun' first field day with a murderer. Your mother would be proud.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I wrote the breakdown scene. Just... I did it in order to showcase that Kuroha probably would break down once he realized that everything he knew was fucked over, or a lie. He's not going to let the issue die anytime soon, I assure you. The poor fuckboy.<em>


	4. Chapter 4:Headphone Actor

You managed to loose Andrew somehow in the mall,which was for the best, it seemed. After all, Kuroha was still heavily upset from what happened outside in the car, and he didn't bother to look at you. He allowed you to lead him through the mall, and you didn't look back at him. The only way you knew that he was even still there was from his hold on your arm. You both walked past another happy couple, the female laughing at something the male possible said in an obnoxious manner, and Kuroha gripped your arm tighter. You had to get through this quicker than you thought, or else Kuroha would tear your arm off.

You both approached a clothing store, one that seemed to be filled with teenage marketed merchandise, and gestured towards it. "How about this one?" He didn't respond at all, but walked in front of you and drug you inside. The cashier was, thankfully, out of sight, so the store was all to yourselves. Thank the heavens Andrew drove you there at it's opening time.

"Find anything you want, and I'll buy it, alright?" You said. He let go and shoved past you, searching for his own things. You leaned against the wall of the store and decided that he was fine on his own. You pulled out your iPod and plugged your headphones in, stick them into your ears. You had to find some way to relive your nerve's tension. Turning it to the first song you saw, you patiently gazed outside at the passing people. You decided to make a game of how many people you saw, but even after a while, you grew bored of that.

A shirt was thrown over your head, and you took out your headphones at see Kuroha holding what he desired. "Don't ignore me." He said dryly. You were relived to hear his voice again. Your heart fluttered at this.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me carry those for you." You offered. He shoved them into your arms begrudgingly, and followed you to the counter, keeping up his charade of silence. You looked around and still noticed that the cashier was still not around. You huffed. "Great. We're going to be waiting here for a while."

Kuroha tapped your shoulder and gestured towards the door marked "Employees Only." "Don't fret, Master. I'll take care of this." You noticed something black slither across the floor and gave off a small scream, moving closer to Kuroha on impulse. He chuckled darkly. A loud scream came from the door, and a teenager with thick glasses and their red dyed hair up in a bun ran out, throwing her shoe into the door.

"SNAKE. SNAKE. SNAKE. Oh, my God! Snake!" She screeched, diving behind the counter. Kuroha concealed his smile as you saw the snake hiss from the doorway, and vanished. She rose up slowly, trembling, and darted her head around to look for the snake.

"Mrs.? Why are you panicking? I don't see any snake." Kuroha gave in extra effort in his lie at waltz over to the door, glancing inwards with his creepy smile. You shuffled your feet and glanced at the cashier, her name tag read "Kacie," so you assumed that was her name, and she got up, shaking her head.

" I saw a snake. I swear. I swear! Don't think that I'm insane!" You noted that she had a country accent, and she sounded rather adorable. She glanced back up and observed you and Kuroha, especially Kuroha. She gazed at him a few more seconds before shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry, sir. Staring was impolite of me. Y-You all ready to check out?"

"That would be desirable, yes." Kuroha muttered, shoving the pile of clothes at her. She tried to put on a casual smile and flipped on a small switch, which cued the store's small radio system, and music began playing. Kuroha seemed rather distraught at this, gazing upwards. You giggled at how funny his reaction was, and he looked away, scowling. He kicked your leg while he was at it, and you cursed. He smirked. "Whoops. Leg slipped."

"Fuck. You." You growled. Kacie seemed taken aback at your language, but ignored it and began running the bar codes on the scan tron.

"Sorry about the scare, guys. I just like music to listen to while I work. It does get a bit awkward working in here alone when the only person who works here has the afternoon shift is faking being sick to _skip out on a freaking Disney movie _that recently came out, that promises to owe me a favor, but, you know what, **screw them!**" Kacie slammed her fist on the counter, then cried in pain, shaking her hand. "Crap, crap crap! That was my drawing hand! Crap!" Kuroha watched her whine and the store was now silent, save for the song now playing over the intercom system. You knew the song. It was a familiar country song that was popular for a while, and probably still is.

_'I can take you for a ride on my Big Green Tractor...' _The familiar tune displeased Kuroha as he made a face.

"You humans are so perverse. Such a disgusting tune." You burst out laughing, and he looked at you with curiosity. Kacie hit her face with her hand.

"Great. Now I'll never be unable to unsee that awful image. Thank you, sir." She folded the clothes neatly and inserted them into a sopping bag. "Your total will round to around $112 dollars." You could hear the faint cries of Andrew from a system of down as you removed a couple American fifty dollar bills and handed it to Kacie. She hummed along to the song and cashed in the money, taking out some change. You received it and shoved it into Kuroha's hands.

"I don't want it!" He said, shoving it back towards you. You shoved it back.

"Well, I might loose it, since it consists of coins. Carry it!" You ordered. He shoved his hands into his pocket and grumbled. You picked up several threats on your demise, and you rolled your eyes. Kacie giggled.

"Ya'll are acting like a friend of mine and I do. He's a Senior at my school, and we fuss and bite at each other all the time. Shame that I hardly see him anymore after he joined band. Mainly because he wanted to show everyone, and I quote,_" how to properly orchestrate a herd of cattle," _but, yeah." She sighed. "I love him and I hate him, you know that feeling?"

"Sounds like my brother and his cockiness." You referenced.

"Don't bring up that meatbag. Your brother needs to be hit with his truck in a repeated manner, and when he's recovered, he gets hit with another truck. A giant, shiny, truck." Kuroha cracked his knuckles, then walked out of the store. That must be your cue to leave. You quickly took the bags from Kacie, and apologized to her, running after the snake. You didn't bother to turn around and see if she said anything, or made any reaction towards Kuroha. She probably muttered about his appearance distastefully. You finally caught up to him, and he slowed down his quick pace of walking. "Your brother is a shithole. More so than Azami and her persistent whining about the dead children. You know who I'm talking about, so I won't explain."

"He may be a shithole, but at least he's helping us. I mean, sure, he's trolling you, but you have to understand that he's doing this because he pretty much is a giant troll." You explained. You weren't even sure he knew what troll meant since it was internet lingo, but he didn't ask any further questions about it.

"Master, he is the road kill that I will devour for my next meal. That is what he is. Rotting flesh on a manipulating puppet." He finally looked down at you and shook his head. "It will be one hell of a feast. And you, my Master, will be the shining morsel of the meal.I cannot stand to wait for that moment! I can't wait!"

"Shu-"

_"EN GARDE, FUCKBOY!"_ You heard Andrew yell. His jacket has tossed from his position across from the mall, and hit Kuroha in the face. He stood there as Andrew started laughing, and Kuroha calmly removed it dropping it over your head.

_**"A minute, Master."**_ He ordered in a low voice, and took off at an unbelievable speed towards your brother. Andrew's band career probably flashed before his eyes, and he took off screaming down the right winged hallway towards the exit. _**"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT. I'LL TEAR YOUR FLESH OFF OF YOUR IMPUDENT HIDE!"**_

"Kuroha! Andrew! STOP!" You yelled, dashing off as fast as you could. Mall security was no where to be seen, which was probably a good thing on Kuroha's behalf and a bad one on Andrew's behalf. But then again, he poked the nest and summoned the hornet, so he deserved it. Dashing out of the side doors, you saw Kuroha kicking Andrew on the ground repeatedly, laughing about it. "STOP IT!"

Kuroha kicked him one more time, and ceased. You dropped your bags and ran up to your brother. You saw that Kuroha had bruised him pretty badly, but nothing too major. You then noticed: _He was holding back on beating him up. _It was obvious he did it because of your orders, but this made you think about how he could really snap your neck anytime he wished, just like he had threatened before. After all, he had killed someone by punching them in the stomach before. Who knows what your demise was. You gulped and helped Andrew up as he weakly groaned.

_"Worth... it."_ He muttered.

"Alright, Kuroha, Andrew, I'm setting rules. Andrew, quit making him angry for fun, and Kuroha, quit beating him up even though he's a total doucheprick and deserves it." You ordered, hitting Andrew with his jacket. He winced, and remained on the ground, but gave a thumbs up as a response.

"Underrated statement of the millennium." Kuroha grabbed your hand and looked at the watch you wore. "Around three in the afternoon. Rather late. Granted, this is more along the lines of early for me, since I'm usually only active at night." You tore away from him once more and crossed your arms.

"Just like Batman." Andrew chirped, and Kuroha quickly turned around and kicked his side again, making him scream.

**"KUROHA!"**

* * *

><p>When you arrived home, Andrew slowly drove up to the house. He parked on the curb besides your small house and slowly turned off the engine. Kuroha was about to get out when Andrew halted his actions.<p>

"We can't get out yet. It's not safe." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Why?" You both said in an annoyed union, looking at each other in the eye in amazement that you said that at perfect timing. Andrew took out the keys from the ignition and winced at his bruises. Kuroha took delight in this.

"Because Mom is possibly awake by now, so she can't see Fu- Kuroha. You'll have to scale the roof to get to your room, or go around the back door. I'll provide the distraction. She's going to hound on me regardless because I played hooky at band practice. Kuroha, just don't do anything reckless." Andrew warned. Kuroha gave a grunt of acknowledgement and got out, dashing up the slick pavement to your house, entering and slamming the door shut.

"I guess that it's time to go." You sighed. Kuroha opened up the truck door and shoved you out. You walked ahead of him carefully onto the slick lawn over to the side that contained your bedroom window. Scale the roof, he said. Hah. How could you even reach the roof, let alone maintain a sturdy grip onto it?! You sagged the shopping bags onto the ground as Kuroha walked up to you.

"What a terrible predicament this is! The little Master can't escape into her quarters without help, or else the entire foil has been ruined! You're going to have to call upon me and have to assist you, isn't that right?"

"Well, duh. Just help me up, Kuroha." He snickered, and bent down, slinging you onto his shoulder. You screamed in terror as he cackled, jumping onto the roof. You felt like throwing up from the amount of terror that boiled into your system then as you watched the illogical travel away from the sidewalk. Prying open your window, he dropped you down onto your bed with no mercy, and climbed in himself, shutting the window. You leaned against the wall, defeated by your feels, and pressed your hands against your chest to calm you down.

"Wasn't that fun, my Master?" He asked with his normal, fake-cheery voice. You shook your head. "That's the response I wanted to hear. That somehow makes up for what happened today, plus the beating the little rat received." He sat in your office chair and gazed out the window. You could hear your mother and Andrew arguing downstairs.

"Kuroha..." You trailed off. He glanced back over to you with his indifferent expression. "I just wanted to say again that I'm really sorry..."

"Save it. It doesn't matter to me anymore. Like you said, I'm here now, and I'm alive. That's what matters, right?" He kicked one of his legs in the air. "It saves me the trouble of getting my hands dirty all over again to maintain something I need. Although, I need to locate a new Medusa, since that wretched Azami sent out the Queen from my living quarters. But, then again, it doesn't matter. This has been... a very interesting day."

"I thought that it was going to be a regular day of waiting for my brother to get done with band, but I ran into you, and you shredded my reality into tiny pieces of terror. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, _." He said, calling you by your actual name with heavy drops of sarcasm. Andrew opened the door slowly and shut up, wiping his forehead.

"Crazy woman! She keeps insisting that she saw Fuc- Kuroha this morning, and she refuses to let the issue die. Not only that, the band director called and yelled at Mom that I was playing hookie, and now I'm grounded. What a wonderful day this has been. Surely, this could get better when she sees my bruises."

"That you deserved, you diseased plague." Kuroha shot at him, but said nothing else.

"Well, what are we going to do?" You asked, hoping for a legit answer. Andrew shook his head.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But for now, he's staying in your room, and I'm the distraction. Basically the same, but now with longer lasting comedy relief and a good plot point!" Andrew gestured towards Kuroha. "I have to go to my room before Mom yells at me some more."

"Wait, how's he going to sleep, or eat?" You brought up a decent point. Kuroha also waited for his answer.

"I can deliver the food. He's sleeping with you in bed. Unless you want to risk the attic, have a happy midnight summer dream!" Andrew slammed the door, and left you to hit your face with a pillow. Sleeping with Kuroha. What a FUN and ENJOYABLE experience that would be. Hah, you could practically see the fun bedtime stories he would tell, and holding you at gunpoint just to steal all the blankets away. And in the end, shoving you out the window.

"It's not like I'm ecstatic about being here myself, Master. But, I can make due with what I have, I suppose." He gazed back at the calender. "Tomorrow is the first day of the week. Schooling, I assume."

"You're not following me to school!" You yelled, thinking about what would happen if people at school saw him, and what he would do in retaliation to their idiocy. The answer:**Obviously nothing good! **

"As your _LOYAL COMPANION_, I must, I'm afraid." He snickered. "Won't this be exciting? I wonder if this universe has alternate versions of the delightful brats I've grown weary of seeing in each time loop."

"Kuroha, can I please just think for a moment?" You asked rudely. He shrugged and kept quiet, looking out the window. You weren't sure how you were going to get out of this mess, but surely something would come up and aid you.

**Right?**

* * *

><p><em>Wow. He's Batman. Plot twist. Shaymalayn can't beat that shit.<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Imagination Forest

_Nanou is my headcanon Kuroha singing voice. JUST LISTEN TO THAT CHORUS. watch?v=k2tQuGiTJww_

* * *

><p>When the next morning rolled around, you awakened to find your bed empty of what was supposed to be it's second captive. You never thought that Kuroha even went to sleep last night, after the fight you got into. Your head throbbed from where he had hit you, but what you could recall faintly was Kuroha demanded to use your computer, and you denied access to that privilege because you was sure that he'd break it in half. He slapped you in anger and jumped out of the window, and never returned. At least that was what you assumed.<p>

Rolling over from your spot on the bed, you rose slowly to see your desktop computer in it's spot, your earbuds handing out of the computer jack. You found that odd. You thought that they were around your iPod from where you last left them, but you guessed that you had plugged them up there and forgot about it. You were a rather forgetful person, so this was a good thesis.

You trudged over to your mirror, the cold air of your room making your shiver. You moved some of your hair to gaze at the giant bruise forming on the side of your head. Great, there was no way that you could cover that giant sight for sore eyes! Not ever concealer would get it's job done! You tapped it and winced, drawing your hand back quickly. Your parents would ask you what happened, and it would be obvious that a person injured you. You fell down from your bed. Yes, that was a good excuse, hopefully. The stairs would be too obvious of a cover up. You hadn't been downstairs since last night, so your Mother would know something was up.

"Great, I have to go to school with this." You said aloud, opening your closet and dressing in something casual that you liked. You honestly would love to delude yourself that the Kuroha events were all fables and fiction, but the bruise told a different story. That damned snake was ruining your life! You can't talk back to him, you can't think straight, you can't do anything. All you can do is follow him around and allow him to do whatever destruction he wants, and you stop him when it's too late. Was this going to be a repeated cycle between the time you shared here?

**No.**

You had to buck up and take the dominance in this contract. You couldn't allow him to do these things. Why did this happen to you, out of all people? You weren't special at all, out of the plethora of other fangirls in Kagerou Days who favored Kuroha. Surely, they would have treated Kuroha kinder. Surely they would haven't had made him cry tears of anger and confusion. Surely, they wouldn't be you.

But Kuroha murdered the Mekakushi without mercy! Kuroha killed Ene and Haruka and turned them into what they are now, not caring what he had done with them! He damned everyone, and shouldn't be cared about! He doesn't care about you, and he never will! He's only leeching off of you for survival!

You were so confused. And hurt. It hurt. It hurt a lot to think. Were you with him, or against him?!

**WHAT?**

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _The steady rhythm echoed against the glass of your window. Trembling, you walked over and saw Kuroha squatting in front of it onto the roof. The rain outside was pouring down heavily upon him, and he appeared to have dark spots under his eyes. It was odd that this was the first time you had noticed these, but because he possibly didn't sleep last night, they just became more apparent. You opened your windows, and he jumped past you with his incredible superhuman abilities and landed on the floor, dripping water everywhere.

"Your neighborhood is certainly a small community to be in, but small enough to be memorized by yours truly. Tomorrow, I'll scout out the town, if time permits me to." He said. You picked up his discarded towel from yesterday and slung it over him. He turned around quickly in surprise, then realized what you did. "Don't you _EVER_ sneak up on me and do anything like that again!"

"Listen, Kuroha, you're dripping water all over my floors, and I'm trying to get you dried off! Gosh, you're such an irritating, spoiled prick!" You exclaimed. He took the towel off and dropped it onto the floor.

"And you're a defiling, blithering brat. I'd sling you out of the window right now if I had free will!" He said in a raspy voice.

"You're a secluded snake who only cares about himself!"

"You're an ignorant twit who has no personal thoughts of her own because she has no brain to process any!"

"DRY YOURSELF OFF." You screamed, shoving the towel over his head. He shoved it back onto your head, and you screamed, though it was muffled. He shoved you down onto your bed as he held you down, suffocating you. Yes, suffocating you. You gagged and tried to hold your breath, struggling under Kuroha's grip, and you could hear him laughing roughly. You started crying tears of fear, the fear that this would be the end, and the laughing stopped. He let go of you, and got off the bed. You tore off the towel and took deep breaths of air, your sobbing made you choke back in between your gasps.

Kuroha's neutral expression didn't falter, and he slowly reached out towards you. You slapped his hand away, tossing the towel at him. He quickly grabbed it and put it over his head, rubbing it dry in silence.

He was dangerous. He was a killer. What made you think twice about pitying him?! You wanted nothing to do with him! Who did, besides Andrew and his trolling! He deserved what he had suffered through!

Kuroha walked back over to the opposite side of the room and slid down into the corner, placing the towel around his shoulders. "Forgive me, Master. I got carried away."

"Carried away?! CARRIED AWAY?! You tried to_ KILL ME!"_ You screamed, bursting into more tears. You couldn't control your crying, and your body shook the more you tried to calm yourself down.

"I couldn't stop, alright?! Alright!" He yelled, causing you to cease your obnoxious crying. He exhaled sharply and paused for a few more moments. "Please, stop crying, Master."

Your crying slowed, but persisted. "I'll sing you a short tune that's been stuck in my head during a few time loops ago, if it makes you feel better. As Kenjiro, his daughter always gushed over this annoying idol who only put out one hit album, and oh, how annoyingly upbeat and catchy that terrible tune was. Thank God I was never around during the daytime. I would never survive. When I was on his computer, I accidentally played it and I had no idea how to turn it off, so it kept going and going. I got the entire thing stuck in my head overnight. _That's it, I am quitting this life! Sure, the pay is nothing to complain! _Ugh, what a sickening song." He sung the lyrics quietly, but he... didn't sound half bad. Sure, his voice was a little rough, but, not bad.

He noticed that you calmed down, and continued. "It only got worse from there when she spit out another song for the brat she was trying to cheer up. That one was even worse, though thankfully not as popular. When I killed her, I sung her her most famous debut song as a little memento. She certainly quit her little life, that's what."

"Why are you telling me this?" You asked, wiping your tears away.

"It calmed you down, didn't it?" He said. "I don't need your screaming to alert the entire household of my being... you think they would have heard us by now." You nodded, rubbing your throat. Andrew probably provided some form of distraction, so that's why no one made any move to investigate what happened. You checked the clock hanging on the wall. Around 6 AM, that meant that school was starting soon. Great. You were going to have to leave with the risk of Kuroha following. Wouldn't that be the most safe and fun school environment in the history of ever?

"Kuroha, today's a school day, and I want you to stay here... I don't want to deal with you, at all." You said.

"I can imagine why not. I'm sure your school would accept me with open arms." He sassed, unplugging your headphones and swinging them around. "Intrigue me, what am I to do while my beloved Master departs? Just sit here, rot away with nothing to do?"

"You can't be seen by my Mother, you can't be seen by my Father, and I'll give you permission to roam around as long as you know that you aren't seen." You responded, picking up your backpack from the corner of the room and slinging it over your shoulder. "The computer is free for you to use, and so is my bookshelf. I just don't want to see you at school, alright?"

He looked at you with a satisfied face. "If my Master wants me out of sight, then I'll stay out of sight."

"You're being strangely compliant today." You noticed, taking your headphones from him and unplugging your iPod from the wall.

"I just happen to be in an uplifted mood at the moment, that's all, Master. Consider it a ray of light in a storm." He paused, sighing. "Ah, school. Humans never realize how quickly things change. One moment, they're learning to talk. The next, they're falling in a hopeless spiral of love, and for the finale, they die, and that's it. No one is truly important in this world, because in the end, you're all worthless, lost souls trapped here on this begotten planet, thinking that you mean something. There's the meaning of life, Master. It must be wonderful to be wrapped up in a safety bubble of ignorance as time continues to speed by. What a truly stupid, unfortunate way to live." He chuckled to himself, sitting down in your office chair and Kuroha kicked the ground, spinning around.

"You're so philosophical, you should write a book." You muttered. He kicked the seat over to fly in front of your computer, slapping his hand against the wall to stop himself from hitting it. He hummed a strangely familiar tune as he flipped it on, leaning back. "I'm leaving now. Remember what I said."

"Yes, yes, I heed your commands. Now, depart and begone." Kuroha didn't bother to look at you, waving you off. You shut the door softly and walked down the hallway, hurrying down the stairs and out the door. You didn't bother to retrieve breakfast because you were too excited to eat right now. The rain poured onto your head as you pulled your jacket onto you. Andrew was inside of his truck, turning on the radio to full blast. He looked up from his phone and nodded towards you. You climbed in the passenger seat and buckled your seat beat, and together, you drove off towards school.

"How's Kurofucker?" Andrew casually asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Lovely. We had a moment of bonding this morning." You said, thinking back to him almost suffocating you. You held your hands together to keep from shaking. The radio played a popular pop song from Lorde, you believed, and he turned it up. "He agreed to stay home, but I'm certain that he's going to break rules and follow me somehow. Andrew, what are we going to do?"

"I would say troll the fuck out of him, but that's not a logical response. _, I'm not sure, alright? I'm not. Trolling him is the only way of replacing me screaming and running in the opposite direction." You both sat there in a few seconds of silence. "It's still worth it."

"I admit, it was rather funny. But we need to figure out what we're going to do about him staying there. He's not going to stay put forever, you know. He's eventually going to get bored and roam around town, probably slaughtering people as an outlet." You exaggerated, making hand movements as you explained this.

"I think he has enough logical sense sealed inside of him not to do that as freely as he wants... What am I saying? It's Kuroha for heaven's sake! He does what he wants!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Let's figure out the basics, firstly. You have to realize that you're the boss in this relationship with him, so you got to do the do and take control. He's just giddy that he can't control you, so he's pissed, I guess." Andrew explained. He pulled up at a stop light and stopped the truck. You slapped him on the arm for his small joke, and he laughed childishly. "Alright, alright. You also have to be careful about what he does in public, because he's a man of his own fucks. He has none to give and does what he wants. As the Master, you can't let him do that garbage."

"After the mall, duh!" You exclaimed, seeing the school pull into view. he slowed down as he circled your school's parking lot. You unbuckled your seat belt. "Well, I guess this is sayonara, you fucking nerd."

"Wait!" He exclaimed, stopping the vehicle. " You can't tell anyone about him. No one, unless you find it absolutely and totally necessary. The only example I can think to give you is if Kuroha tries to legit break in and set the building on fire while killing some puppy orphans or something. I'm being serious. He is our dirty secret, and no one must know for their own safety."

To be honest, Andrew scared you from how serious he was acting. "O-Okay, Andrew, I swear."

"You have to solemnly swear, lil' Sis."

"I solemnly swear, alright? I honestly don't want anyone to know myself." You said. He nodded, slowly and then quickly. He popped the lock open. You opened and jumped out, slamming the door shut and hurried inside of your school. You nervously walked past the front doors and entered the hallways, passing by familiar faces from different and the same grade levels.

What Kuroha said did get under your skin. Sooner or later, you would leave school and be out in the world, searching for a career. You would soon have your own significant other who would fall for you, and then you would age and die. This life really was too short. What about the people you attended school with? Did they realize this? Were they really concealed in that precious bubble of ignorance that Kuroha said existed? Did they ever think twice about this?

You stopped by the stairs that led to the second story of the school and waited for your friend, Jeremiah McClain. You honestly had just moved to this town a few weeks ago, and since you were the quiet girl, you abstained from talking to others. Jeremiah was the guy who befriended you because he was also a drifter with no friends in the school, and decided that this was his chance to start anew. He was a rather funny character who always dressed in dark, baggy clothing to hide the fact that he was overweight, and always wore a hat over his shaggy, black hair that he sometimes was fussed over by the teachers for wearing. He was a fan of Japanese anime, and you were recently getting him into the Kagerou Project. Since he played guitar, he had been strumming Yuukei Yesterday for the past week once you said that it was a good song, and it annoyed and pleased you at the same time.

Speak of the guy, Jeremiah was taking his time walking up to you with his guitar strapped around his back with his black shoulder bag hitting his sides. He looked up at you and gave a slight grin, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. You smiled back, pleased to finally have someone normal around you. Normal, what an abused term. Was there even a sturdy definition of normal anymore?

"I'd greet you like a friend-zoning neck beard, but sadly, I do not own a fedora, nor do I have a neck beard. So, I guess a simple hello will do." He greeted, giving a cheesy bow and tipped his hat. You laughed at his terrible internet joke.

"And a good morning to you, too." You started going up the stairs and he followed. "So, what's new?"

" I learned how to play a special tune for you. Now, I know how much you loved my last performance, so I'm sure you'll love this song that you have got stuck in my head for the past two days." Leaning against the wall as soon as you both reached the top, he swung it around on his chest and began strumming the main chorus of Yobanashi Deceive. You smiled on impulse as he sung the English Dub crudely to get on your nerves, and then it hit you:_ That was the tune that Kuroha was humming this morning._

"Oh, my God." You muttered. Jeremiah ceased his playing.

"_? What's wrong? Is my guitar playing _that _stunning?" He said, swinging it back around him. You shook your head, putting on a tight lipped smile while hiding your trembling.

"You missed a note or two. I still can't believe you actually tried to memorize the song for me." You lied. If Kuroha knew what Yobanashi Deceive's tune was, then that means that he looked up all the songs while you were sleeping! And if he did, he knows about his fan base... this was awful! This was all your fault! You and your big mouth! You just had to tell him what he was from!

But... then again... it's not like it affected him in any way. His story was completed, and there was nothing he could do to change it. It was still rather off that he knew about the songs, though. It was like 4th wall breaking. You guessed that it was 4th wall breaking, since you couldn't consider it anything else.

"Ah! Ah! Rude, Mrs. _. When I become famous in the music industry, I'll compose a special response song for this moment. I think I'll call it _"Bold and Brash." _He referenced. Jeremiah had the dream of becoming a famous singer in the music industry just to troll the media. That seemed to be a thing that Andrew and him had in common. They were both giant nerds with the instinct to troll. Dear God, if you told him about Kuroha, surely him and Andrew would team up to chuck peanuts at him.

"More like, _"Belongs In The Trash."_ You shot back. He snorted on impulse, and then the both of you laughed at that.

"I'm about to get to Outer Science in the series, the one with the great and mighty Kuroha. Anything that I should know before I watch the quite possibly even more catchy bloodbath?" He asked, noticing that the bell was about to ring.

"Yes, that he's a total asshole." You said this from the bottom of your heart. You would have found this funny that Jeremiah had no clue that you were living with the real Kuroha, if only it was. If only.

"Isn't all the anime husbandos kids wet their panties over? Welp, I better skip over to band before Mr. Butler gets my rear on his mantle. You should summon up Ripely over here and get them to put me in the record book for "Student Who Came In Tardy So Many Times That We Lost Count." That'll be one way to get on the road to Hollywood." You shook your head in disappointment.

"You are literally the worst." He grinned in accomplishment.

"Then my job here is done. Farewell, _." The bell rang with perfect timing, and you both departed down the hallways to your classes. Your first class was your favorite; Literature with the famous Jason Caulfield. The thing about what made the class so enjoyable was that Mr. Caulfield was probably the most burnt out teacher in the universe. You wondered how he even was roped into teaching since he seems like he hates kids so much. Maybe it was the fact that he loved spotting bad literature and ranting about it for long periods of time, but you digressed.

Walking into the classroom, you took your seat by the back corner and watched the other students file in. You wondered what it would be like if Kuroha was here. You could see the weird looks and comments that he would gain as he sat in the empty seat in front of you, grinning creepily. Maybe he would smack several people with the thick textbook out on your desk when they annoyed him. You almost wanted to see Kuroha at school, impersonating a student and making people mentally break down at the harsh words he had to offer. You wanted to see several jerks get their arrogance handed to them with a 1 on 1 battle with Kuroha and his snakes. Andrew's words echoed back to you, and you agreed. That was too dangerous.

"Alright, class, can we please start out the day with the symphony of absolute silence?" Caulfield asked with his rough voice, walking into the classroom with a rectangle shaped tank, covered with a sheet in his arms. The class ignored his request and continued talking, which wasn't a total shocker. You took out a book that you enjoyed and opened to the middle of it where you left off. Well, leave it up to you to be one of the few that actually minded orders. School was prepping you for the real world, after all. Might as well learn to roll with it.

"I said, quiet, guys. Quiet." The talking ceased, and Mr. Caulfield nodded in approval. "Thank you. Anyways, due to some mysterious events that I shall not disclose because this story would take way too long to explain, we're going to have a class pet for the time being! Yay!" This peaked the class's curiosity, and Mr. Caulfeild now had their full attention.

"What kind of pet?" A girl named Brandy blurted out, her dirty, curly blonde hair bobbed as she made a head movement while talking. "Is it cute?"

"No, it is a terrifying snake." Mr. Caulfield said with no energy in his voice, removing the sheet. Your heart sped up once you spotted a black snake within the tank, raising it's body upwards like it was looking out at the crowd, poking out it's purple underbelly. The class murmured. "Let's just say that I'm stuck with this little beast for a while because it was in my garden last night, and wouldn't leave me alone. So, I went," You know what? Since we just read the story of Lilith and it was approved by the school board since it does not appear to be venomous, why not bring it in as a little pet?" Then, I picked it up with a hose and stuck it in the thing, screaming like a little girl, and I brought it here."

The class laughed at the mention of his screaming. "I thought that you weren't going to tell us the story." A blonde kid named Brantely asked.

"I said that in order to get you to pay attention." Mr. Caulfield stroked his beard. "Before you all sarcastically ask me to name it, I have chosen the name Fluffy for it. Now, on to roll call." You droned everyone's laughter out as you kept focusing on the snake, which stared back at you.

Could it be... Could it really be... No, no. You told Kuroha to stay at home, right? You recalled what you said, and you realized the loop holes in your words. You instructed him to stay out of your sight, by which he could get around by turning himself into a snake, which you wouldn't recognize him as. Great. Just great. He had to worm his way into your schooling! Damn him!

You couldn't tear you attention away from the snake as Mr. Caulfield decided to change the subject. "Today, class, we will begin the wonderful unit of _Romeo and Juliet_, and I know how much you kids like to read old English! With that in mind, we'll be reading the first couple acts out loud, and the rest, you will take home and interpret for yourselves. Consider that easy homework." The snake cocked it's tiny head at you curiously, and you tore your eyes away from it. In case it really was Kuroha, you had to pretend like you didn't notice or care in order to throw him off of worrying you. Mr. Caulfield passed back copies of Romeo and Juliet, and you carefully took yours. You made your eyes focus on the bold title instead of that damn snake, that... was still watching you!

"So, does anyone know about the story of Romeo and Juliet? I'm sure everyone in here by now does. Well, here's the thing. If you think it's one of those stories with a magical, happy ending of powerful romance, you're all dead wrong!" He flopped down in his chair, holding his copy of the play. "It's a story about a couple of idiot kids who cause a bunch of deaths due to their idiocy due to them falling in love after meeting within one day. That's it, that's the story."

"Spoiler alert!" Brantely yelled, and some of the class laughed at his obnoxious behavior. You rolled your eyes and shot another look to the snake. Fluffy, yes you were going to call it that, had changed positions, but it's head was still turned in your direction. You mouthed a curse word towards it, and it cocked it's head again. Yes, it had to be Kuroha. That was Kuroha, right over there.

"It's been spoiled before you were born." Mr. Caulfield responded. "And during your childhood if you ever payed attention." Insert more laughing.

"Anyways, this is one of those stories that give off an ironic twist that shows the downsides and faults within the concept of love. Sure, we've heard over the duration of our lives how great love is, but has anyone considered how love can also be foolish and impractical? Well, Willy Shakespeare is here to tell you about that in one of his most famous tragedies, that has also been ironically portrayed as a wonderful romance when referenced in the media. He's probably still rolling in his grave. I would too." He started tapping his pencil. "Maybe he also wrote it as a cautionary tale in order to guide you all not to be reckless with your actions, but I consider him the troll of his era, so maybe not."

You couldn't concentrate on what Mr. Caulfield was saying with that snake watching you. You were certainly going to give Kuroha the uttermost hell when you got home. As the time passed on, your class took turns reading Act 1 and 2 aloud as Mr. Caulfield explained it in his sarcastic manner, and before you knew it, the bell rung it's chime. Students got up from their seats and departed out the door, as well as Mr. Caulfield. Approaching the snake tank, you glared at it the best you could.

"I know it's you, Kuroha. You think it's funny that you went and smarted your way through my order, huh? Well, it's not! You didn't fool me, you stupid snake! I caught you red handed! I'm going to raise up hell when I get home with you! And I'll make sure Andrew calls you Fuckboy, too!" You yelled at the snake. It laid it's head down at the bottom of the tank, teasingly. You smacked the glass and turned to walk out. Jeremiah was in the door frame, looking heavily confused. Great. Curse that snake. He loved to see you suffer.

"I knew that you wished for anime characters to be real in the past, but this is kinda taking it a little too far, _."

** "Shut it!"**

* * *

><p><em>Fun facts:<em>

_Jeremiah is a character I made for a story in Horror Fiction, and I thought that he was so good, I decided to use him here._

_Mr. Caulfield is based off of my Horror Fiction teacher._

_Oh no, Kuroha may or may not be stalking you. What will happen? Will Caulfield ever get his promotion? Will Jeremiah ever stop being a friend zoner who really isn't a friend zoner? Will Andrew ever win the Skeleton War?_


	6. Chapter 6: Konoha No Sekai Jijou

**"Because it's not like I had a reputation anyways." Mastermind Ritsu muttered to themself as they casually wrote the next chapter of the fanfiction, ignoring their troll reputation on the internet.**

* * *

><p>You slammed open the door to your room and slung your back pack onto your bed, glaring holes into the monster who laid on your bed, flipping the page of a book titled <em>A Confederacy of Dunces<em>. He didn't bother to look at you until after a few moments, slamming the book shut.

"What do you require now, for me to kiss your feet like the servant boy I am, your majesty?" Kuroha snapped.

"You know what exactly what I require, Kuroha. Or, should I say, FLUFFY!" You shouted, snatching his book out of his hands. He gripped his fists and rose out of your bed, towering over you. Your anger diminished and now you regretted your decision to stand up to him. Kuroha crossed his arms.

"Intrigue me, when did I become known as Fluffy?"

"Quit playing dumb! I know that you followed me to school today... you did, right?" You asked, hoping to not anger him again. You CERTAINLY didn't want a repeat of what happened this morning. Kuroha smirked and patted your head, chuckling slightly. You winced at this contact, afraid that he'd hurt you again.

"Shame on you, my Master. Jumping to conclusions so eagerly, now, are we? You humans certainly entertain me so." He sat back down on your bed, swinging his arm around you and pulling you down with him. Pressing you against his side roughly, your heat beat sped up by the plethora as anxiety and paranoia exploded through your system. Now that you were actually close to him, you took notice of how... warm he was. You expected him to be cold for a sense of villian-esque irony, but you were wrong. He patted your head again, this time only once more and rather roughly. "Never jump to conclusions, Master. They'll simply land you in a state of more trouble than you started out with."

"A-Alright, I get it, s-so it wasn't you." You were stuttering again, showing your fear against Kuroha once more. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his free hand, letting you ago. You caught your balance and scooting away from him, hugging your body close to yourself.

"You better believe it, Master. So, your teacher got a snake, hm? I admire his choice in pets." He said, opening his book again. "I have to admit, master, you have a good choice in books that reflect the stupidity of mankind. This Ignatius character is certainly the true representation of humanity! Thinking that they're so intelligent, and then watch them all come falling down with each mistake after mistake they commit, never realizing their sinful nature." He flipped the page, and you rolled your eyes.

"Ignatius gets put in a metal asylum at the end." You spoiled it for him, bending down to pick up your book bag. You heard a giant ripping noise behind you, and you quickly turned around to see the book ripped in half with Kuroha's mouth twitching. He dropped both halves of the book and kicked them under your bed, dusting off his hands.

"Well, a book is just a book. Spoilers don't matter." He said to himself.

"Oh, yes. Do tell that to the ripped remains of my fifteen dollar book." You gestured to him, pulling out the packet that Mr. Caulfield assigned you to read, handing it to him. "Here's something else for you to read."

His yellow eyes scanned the title, moving the bangs out of his eyes that fell back into place regardless. "Romeo and Juliet. I believe this is the tragic love story that's fame is known to the majority of the populous, am I wrong?" He summarized, glancing up at you with his usual bored expression. You somehow managed to stare back into his eyes, taking note of how pretty they actually were. Maybe it was because this was the first time you've ever seen natural yellow eyes, but they captivated you somehow.

"Erm, yes. I want you to write a summary on the first two acts since I didn't get to read it at all during class." You left off the part about it being his fault, even though it was.

"What a pleasant job. Translating old English. Since I've adapted to this new language a short amount of time, I think I'll manage reading this." He tossed it on your bed, disinterested. There was a rather strong series of silence between the two of you. You didn't think that you'd ever face such the true meaning of awkward until this day. You weren't sure of even what words to use to Kuroha at this moment, and your mind couldn't think of anything to have you speak.

Until you did remember the song he hummed this morning. "You... looked up the song series, didn't you?"

"While you were sleeping, yes. It was... interesting. Finding out that you have people who enjoy your presence through a picture video where you slaughter kids for your own survival is... interesting. And this was all conducted by a man who goes by Jin." He covered his mouth, exhaling sharply. "Here me out, Master. I have a thesis for how this could have came to be. Let's say that people can see into different universes, only certain people, and not entire universes. Bits and pieces. They can get a picture of it. That's what I assume you humans call "plots" for stories."

"Are you saying that stories are gateways to other universes?" You said, now feeling highly self conscious over all those fictional characters you've fawned over in the past.

"Yes, that's what I presume. There is a theory about the multi-universe that humans sometimes play with. Taking this in mind, there are bountiful other realms with different realities. People from different universes have the ability to tap into other universes, and those come in the form of imagination. You all think nothing of it, and create stories because those other universes inspired you." He stood up and walked over to your bookshelf, pulling off a random book, flipping over the pages rapidly. The air produced from the speed of the pages blew his hair a bit. "Jin must have stumbled across my universe and created that song series, which just so happened to become popular, making me famous in this universe."

"..The Wiki wasn't kidding about you being intelligent." You whistled.

"And in other words, I broke my own 4th wall." He slammed the book shut and shoved it back into your bookshelf. You laughed at his final comment, and he smiled a bit. That startled you, and you ceased your amusement. "I know of the internet speech. I spent half of the night on it, watching all the songs, save for two in particular. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm going to do now, now that I'm informed of being fictional in another reality. To say that I want to return to my old universe is a lie, since I find this one much more interesting to live in. I think I could get used to staying here and start a new life, once that I don't have to get my hands dirty to keep."

"So, question. Did you look at the comments on the videos?" You asked. He grinned rather happily.

_ "Kuroha. He puts a smile on your face and a gun to your head. What a guy."_ He tapped his fingers on your desk. "I was astounded to discover that people were disappointed with my demise. To think that someone out there actually likes me, it puzzles me. I have to wonder who would think such a thing. After all, I am just a monster by now." You resisted to tell him that you actually had a small crush on him. Every atom of your being was screaming not to except some small area of willpower occupying your brain. You wanted to take his hand and reassure him that you liked him, but how idiotic were you to say that?

"Well, maybe they find you attractive." You blurted out. You so wanted to bash your head into a wall right now.

"They find Konoha attractive, Master, not me. If you think clearly, I'm a snake possessing this body. Maybe it's the different colour scheme, I digress." He shook his head. "That's all I want to talk about on that topic. Anything else you'd wish to discuss with me? I'm curious to know more about this universe. Call it inherited human nature." You weren't even sure what to tell him, but all that mattered was that there hardly was anything more to hide from him. It wasn't like he cared either way. All that he cared for has himself and nothing more.

"Can we get out of the house, Kuroha? I'd like to get out of here before my Mom or Dad overhears us talking." You said, pulling on a light jacket. Kuroha eagerly grinned and swung open the window. He held out his hand to you, and you hesitantly stood, but took it. He gripped your hand tightly, and your chest was filled with butterflies.

"As my Master commands." Pulling you towards him, he held you close to his chest, and you were so close to fainting, it seemed like. Jumping out of the window, he swiftly landed onto the lawn, shoving you off of him. You fell against a tree while stumbling backwards, narrowly missing hitting your head against the wooden surface.

"It's about time you suggested leaving your room. It was getting ever so boring staying up in there. Also, your mother might be on to me being up there. I had to hide at least 6 times as she walked into your room." Ah, yes. You recalled your mother inquiring you about your open window in your room, and the fact that your bed sheets were messed up. You lied and said that you simply forgot to make them up and shut the window, but she didn't seem to buy it. "I can't stay there while you're gone, Master. Looks like I really do need to follow you."

"Ugh. Fine. Fine. You can follow me. But during school, you're hiding on the rooftop." You ordered, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Pleasant. So, where are we going in this small town? I walked around last night after our little quarrel and memorized most of it, so I'll be able to deliver you to most places." Kuroha informed you. The summer breeze blew into your face, and turned away to protect your face.

"I don't really have a location in mind, to be honest." You heard a jingle that sounded familiar and turned back to Kuroha with a surprised expression. He was grinning, holding onto Andrew's car keys. "Where did you get _THAT?!"_

"Simple. While you were eating in the dining room, I simply helped myself to his jacket pockets and found these. I was actually going to grind them up in front of him, but I suppose they might come in handy after all." He gestured to Andrew's car. "Shall we?"

"Kuroha, no!" You exclaimed.

"Kuroha _YES_!" He grabbed your hand and dragged you towards his car, unlocking it and swinging you into the passenger's seat. Rising up from where he threw you, he shut the door in your face and jumped over the vehicle. Swinging open the door, he jumped into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He eagerly started up the engine. "This'll be one way to get back at that wretched Fuckboy!"

"You are so childish! ...Do you even know how to drive an actual car?" You asked, really concerned for your safety. The radio clicked on, and Kuroha shrugged, pursing his lips together. He reached over and put your seat belt on for you and then did his own.

_ "I drove a truck once."_

"Oh..." You trailed off as Kuroha slowly backed up from Andrew's parallel parking job, and then pulled out down the road. You watched as your house disappeared from sight. It was now time to accept the fact that there was no going back on your decision. Kuroha seemed rather enjoyed with these events unfolding, happily turning up the radio. A certain song came on, and Kuroha rolled down the window, laughing.

_ "Ah! I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more troubled soul?" _He sung along to the song. Your mouth dropped open as you actually got to hear him sing louder than he did in your room. He tapped his hand against the wheel, and then looked at you, slapping you on the shoulder. _"This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end! Say yeah, _Master!"

"Oh, my God!" You exclaimed.

"What? This is a celebration for finally being free of condemnation and starting a new! I'm free, Master! No longer do I have to deal with those children, or worry about granting Tateyama's wish with restarting over and over! I don't have to worry about finding a new Medusa, or keep myself alive through looping time over and over! I'm free! Free!" He honked on the horn and held it for a short refrain. You held your hands to your ears tightly. Kuroha laughed happily and parked over by the park, stopping the car. almost ripping the seat belt off, he leaned over and scooped you up into his arms, tightly hugging you. You felt time freeze on you, and reality shatter entirely.

"Thank you, my Master." He spoke so soft and rough that you swore that he was weeping. He pulled away from you, jumping out of the car. You could only just sit there like a hollow shell, blushing heavily at Kuroha's hug. You could still feel his embrace on you, and finally, at last, you let out a tiny squeal into your hands. The door swung upon on your side, and Kuroha waited eagerly with a faint smile on his face. You exited, and the two of you walked around the park. The place you first met, to be precise.

"Why here, of all places?" You said. Kuroha walked ahead of you, looking around.

"I just wanted to visit the place that my life changed for the better, that's all. Who knew that your lousy brother would be the key to my freedom? Hah! It's like his tedious torture was worth it!" He walked up to the tree that you both first encountered at. He stared at it for a bit before leaning on it. "Master, I want to tell you something. If something ever happens to me or you, we meet back up at this location. Deal?"

"Deal, George."

"I feel like that's a reference I was supposed to understand, but I don't. Being serious, this is our meeting spot. I have a feeling that I'll end up here more than often." He glanced back up at you from his spot on the ground. "Inform me, do you know any other people around you who know of my existence?"

"Um... one person." You flashed back to Jeremiah, and then you got an image of Kuroha smashing his head in with a guitar. Hopefully, they would never, EVER meet. "Though, I only have one friend. Why?"

_ "Ah. Just curious."_

* * *

><p><em> This is why I don't write ever. #IWriteTrashNotTragedies<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Kisaragi Attention

**OH MY GOD PEOPLE LIKE THIS. NOW I FUCKING HAVE TO UPDATE OR ELSE I'LL FEEL LIKE TRASH. Like I was planning a nice vacation in the Bermuda triangle known as Quotev because I am the biggest procrastinator ever, but for you all, I'll actually update.**

**I blame you, Queen Snakemas.**

* * *

><p>"To be or not to be, that isn't the question because this isn't Hamlet." Mr. Caulfield said, hitting his ruler against his desk for the class to quiet down. You happily filed into your desk and held the summary Kuroha did for you. After you returned last night to your house, he left shortly after. Well, not after you made him return Andrew's car keys. You wanted to know where he went during the night, but he firmly refused to answer. He did, however, follow you to school. You were verily concerned for him even being around such a large gathering of people.<p>

You were really happy that you could finally be around your favorite anime character, in real life, without feeling much threat as the past two days with Kuroha. Miracle, perhaps? Maybe. Maybe the wishing star from Pinocchio finally threw it's sack of wishing dust on you and got you stuck with a wish that you didn't want, mostly. That wouldn't surprise you anymore. You desperately wanted to tell Jeremiah, or the girls in the corner. Heck, you just wanted to tell someone about this amazing change of fate.

"So, pass your papers forward. Hopefully, you put more effort into them then slapping down the word 'The' and calling it a day's work. Which is probably more than I've done on my November writing challenge." Mr. Caulfield muttered the last bit. You passed your paper up, and Mr. Caulfield took them up. He slammed them down on Brandy's desk and shuffled them up. "I know that most of you would die of embarrassment if I read your papers out loud, so let's all imagine that these are written by Fluffy and I'll read a few out loud."

There was a bit of laughter as he pulled out a random one from the stack._ "Basically, a lot of people die and Romeo and Juliet fall in love within a day because they're idiots."_ There was even more laughter heard from the room, and you noticed Brantely looking high and mighty. Must be his paper. It didn't surprise you any.

"Well, Fluffy, it's certainly shorter than what I wanted, but it works." The snake had no response. It curled up in it's tank, and Mr. Caulfield dramatically rolled his eyes. "Drama queen. Okay, next paper." He read off a couple more, and you drifted off into your imagination before a moment of silence hit, and Caulfield paced around the front of the classroom. he silently read off the paper with a surprised expression.

"Holy..." He muttered.

"What does it say?" A girl named Caroline asked in a whiny tone.

"Well, let's say Fluffy went... kinda deep. _Romeo and Juliet is simply one of the marvels of the flawed human nature, showcasing the downfalls of two ignorant humans with their idiocy they describe as love. It's one of the grand stories that people tend to ignore because it's simply boring and outdated to them, but it implores a strong genre that shows how, in simpler terms, there is no happy ending in real life for greed and stupidity."_ Brantely stupidly clapped and hooted, making the class laugh again.

"There's a lot more, but that's the opening paragraph." You noticed him glance at you. You shivered, and he laid the papers on his desk. "Well, enough of that. We have about... mm, thirty minutes left. I think we can bum off of the rest of the class by starting Act 2. Because I honestly bet none of you got any of that last night with the old English and all."

"Why can't we read modern things instead of this junk?" Brantely asked.

"Because the school board says that if I try to bring in Twilight again, they'll set my degree on fire." Even he laughed at his joke a bit. "The next book will be relatively... upbeat. And I mean that sarcastically. It seems like all the literature they chose for me to make you read is downright depressing. Ah well, guess you can't pretty up everything in life. Alrighty, now. Get out your packets and flip to the second act."

You smiled and dug into your backpack for the packet and noticed that it wasn't there. You frowned and dug deeper, going through all the pockets. Not there, not there, definitely not there. You didn't have it. Great. Kuroha must still have it, or shredded it up. More or less, you were screwed. You didn't want Mr. Caulfield to yell at you, so you pulled out a medium sized pack of paper and pretended that it was your packet.

_"Also, I'm going to be calling on people to read."_

**Dammit.**

You sat there nervously, hiding from Mr. Caulfield's sight. He kept calling on the general misbehaving kids, and they read it obnoxiously to gain a laugh. They earned your eye roll for disapproval, that's for sure. Eventually, Mr. Caulfield decided to read his own act. It was probably because he just wanted to get it done and out of the way, and avoid these kid's trolling.

"Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air. Basically, this idiot is looking at Juliet and is in love." He stretched out the vowels in love childishly. Alright, _, it's your turn to read." Your mouth dropped open and went dry. Curses!

"I- erm..." You stuttered.

"Did you loose your page? Page 6, or 7. Yeah, it's 7," He actually had to hold his packet up and look at it, "paragraph 3."

_"Damn it, Dammit! I wish that Kuroha had given my packet back!_" You thought internally. You felt a strange sensation snap through your head, and you felt dizzy. The door to the classroom snapped open, and once your sight went back to normal, you saw Kuroha, swinging the packet around in the air and hanging on the classroom door. Mr. Caulfield was startled, as well as the rest of the classroom.

"O MASTER, MASTER! WHEREFORE ART THOU, MASTER?" He yelled. Your head hit the desk. Hard. "That was the next part of the passage, I believe."

"Who... even are you?" Mr. Caulfield asked. Fluffy raised up from it's tank and looked over at the other fellow reptile.. thing. Kuroha smirked.

"Well, I have no name, but some people tend to call me Kuroha." You heard his boots click against the tile and something drop on your head. Muttering was also heard. His footsteps faded away, and the door closed violently. Raising your head up, you saw the class looking at you. You felt horrified, and Mr. Caulfield adjusted in his seat.

"Alright, then. Next passage. I swear. _Teenagers and their Hot Topic."_

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy this short update that amounts to nothing.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Children Record

_Oh my God I got this really giant comment saying that they liked my story on FF and I just died inside because I MADE DECENT OC'S WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I can't let my nonexistant fanbase down, so here's the next chapter._

* * *

><p>"Don't talk to me. Don't talk. Don't." You ordered through clenched teeth. Kuroha followed behind you quietly with a mixture of confusion and anger showing on his face. He kicked a rock on the sidewalk hard and it flew into a passing car's tire, which made a loud clank against the rotating tires. You could care less about the car's condition. You were so enraged at Kuroha entering, no,<em>BREAKING<em> and entering the school grounds that you strictly told him were off limits and made himself known to society! You knew that it would have happened sometime, but not on his third day here! You were drowning in a storm of feelings. Anger, worry, confusion, self hatred for letting this all happen; they stung and pelted your inner conscience relentlessly without ceasing. Those butterflies from earlier returned, making you feel sick. You hugged your sides closer to yourself. You looked at the shade the trees painted onto the sidewalk to distract yourself.

Kuroha kept reading the packet that caused this entire fiasco to himself. When you exited the school grounds, you threw it at him to get his attention, and it was no surprise that he caught it without fazing. From the amount of info you gained from glancing at him every few seconds, he seemed to be entranced with it. You didn't think that he was the type to enjoy something as stuffy as Romeo and Juliet, but you barely understood Kuroha's character yourself now that you both established that he wasn't Murder McGee at the moment.

You tried to calm yourself down by pulling out your iPod and checked the time. Somewhere around 4 PM. You had a sudden thought about the other time zones around the world, and what people were doing right now. Somewhere it was 5, somewhere it was still night. The world never ceased to amaze you the more you thought about the mysteries of the world waiting to be solved. Scientifically proven or waiting to be discovered, reality was it's own concept of adventure. Some people have yet to find out this information.

This was an awkward scene unfolding right now in your own small adventure; you and a snake monster from another universe walking silently together towards your house and you deciding what to do about the scene he had caused earlier. What would be the best option to go through with? Forward encounter? No, you didn't want to risk the strangling again. A side counter, perhaps. Yes, that sounded like the best option to go with.

"Kuroha, you can talk now. But before you say anything, I have a question. Why did you come into the classroom in the first place?!" The birds chirped above the trees shading over you both which mixed into Kuroha's explanation.

"Another Kuroha explains it all situation, I see. I guess I have no choice to explain to the ignorant. You see, since we're connected, when you give me an order externally or internally, I still hear it and I have to obey it. I call it unfair treatment, but a contract is a contract, and I have to abide by that." He flipped over the packet page. "Your order was indirect, but you wanted me to give you your packet back, so you got it back. To be frank with you, I'm not used to this ordeal either, but we already know that by now, so it doesn't need to be stated again."

"That line you said out loud! WHY! Now my class is going to think that I'm into some sort of kinky garbage!" You kicked a rock like Kuroha did earlier. It skidded to a stop a few inches from you. Kuroha kicked it for you in your place.

"Is that what you're so upset about? Fear not. If it doesn't matter in ten human years, then it shouldn't matter to you now. Soon, you will all be dead anyways." He flipped the page again.

"Implying that you can't die."

"I will certainly outlive all of you, that's for sure." Another car passed by. "Master, I think that we should go on another ride with Andrew's truck."

"Too risky! We probably wasted an entire tank of gasoline the other day! He'll find out and he'll persecute Us. Me. Yeah, us. You don't want to see my brother when he's mad." You looked at a squirrel that scampered across the road and shivered at the thought of the last time your brother got upset. Andrew one time shoved a tuba over a person's head when they kept mocking his athletic ability. It caused a lot of trouble for your family, but Andrew was content with the whole issue. Sometimes you wondered how he hadn't managed to bring back the dead yet, but then you knew that he'd most likely make them dance to Thriller with him, so you disdainfully let that issue slide.

Speaking of the moron, Andrew was leaning against his truck right at this moment. He was tossing a rock up and down in the air, and when he spotted both of you approaching, he threw it down on the sidewalk. He had an intense gaze towards the man standing besides you, and jogged up to both of you. You gulped. He must have found out.

"YOU!" He yelled, jabbing his index finger into Kuroha's chest. Kuroha put the packet down into your slightly opened backpack and glared at him like Andrew was.

"Me?" He said calmly.

"Yes, the giant snake man on Isle Sidewalk! You! I know what you fucking did!" Kuroha pushed Andrew's glasses back up on his nose, which showed off the glare of the sun now, then slapped Andrew's hand away.

"Are you going to inform me on what I supposedly did wrong?"

"The truck." Andrew hissed. "The. Truck."

"Which truck are we discussing?" He said, apparently hoping to sound funny.

"MY truck! The one that _YOU_ took without permission and drove around to who knows where!" He gestured dramatically to his truck like it was actually something to be admired and hung in a museum. You could almost picture a bunch of workers hanging up Andrew's truck in an Art Museum by a ridiculously tiny rope, and Andrew giving them horrible directions on where to hang it.

"Innocent until proven guilty. Implore me on how I stole your truck." Kuroha leaned against a tree. You stepped away from him a bit. Andrew huffed.

"Oh, proof? PROOF?! Yeah, I'll give you your freaking PROOF! Reason number one, my tank of gas has been depleted to almost half empty. Reason TWO." He pulled his keys out of his pocket. "These were in my left pocket. Excuse you, you absolute walnut, I only keep my keys in my right pocket. Yes, RIGHT pocket, because left isn't a choice!"

"How philosophical." Kuroha commented. He looked too amused about this whole situation.

"Shut up, I'm monologing! Anyways, then, you see how my truck is parked _all_ the way from that first tree down there? Hm! I wonder how it could have gotten there! It's almost like someone **TOOK MY CAR!"**

"It's just a piece of machinery. Do you value that more than your own life?"

"Everything is more valuable than a lowly tuba playing college student who still lives at his parents house because of, I don't know, YOU. Actually, to be honest, the college dorms suck and my house is simply much roomier. That and there's no bed time when you're 'studying.'" He made quotation marks with his fingers to try and make a dramatic effect, which no one cared about. He might as well be Hagakure from DanganRonpa, since no one cared.

"Is that all you have to say to me, because I have much more important things to do." Kuroha shoved himself away from the tree and rejoined your side.

"Oh, yeah. Mom is out because of some community service issue. Apparently there's been some trouble or something at night. Nothing too big." Andrew shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hold on, what?" You asked.

"Yeah, I mean she left behind brownies and everything! I bet they're stuffed with weed." Andrew smiled at his own joke.

"No, you moron! What was the part about trouble at night?" You asked once more. Kuroha began inching away from you slowly.

"Oh, yeah. That. Apparently some guy's been breaking into people's houses and forcing them to answer questions of their's. And they're really strange ones too. Mom said that one thing they did was force someone to draw them an entire map of the city, and then they left without question. Like, another case, they wanted to know where the library was. I mean, what kind of idiot does that?" Andrew kept blabbering as Kuroha walked away. You crossed your arms.

"Kuroha, sit boy!" You yelled, and Kuroha fell onto the ground with a slight yell. You jogged up to him as he raised up, rubbing his head. "That was you, wasn't it! That's where you've been going to at night?!"

"So what if it was me? I wanted answers, and you wouldn't allow me to go to those places even if I asked, so I got them how I wanted!" He was cross with you, you could tell. "It's not like they saw my face anyway. And if they did, you'd protect me like an endangered species so I wouldn't harm society or whatever pathetic excuse you want to come up with."

"Yes, and you harmed those people!" You yelled.

"I didn't even touch them, brat! Quit jumping to conclusions!" Kuroha yelled back, raising his voice louder than he had before. "I just wanted to get more books to read so I could occupy myself while you were gone!" The crows in the trees screeched and took off, leaving you both to glare into each other's faces. Kuroha exhaled sharply but he didn't bother to move. Andrew walked up to the both of you. His sneakers hit the sidewalk as he threw his arms around the both of you, separating you two on both sides of himself.

"I say we ignore this whole mess for now and go inside and eat an entire jar of Nutella and watch some _Chowder_." He said, forcing you both to walk towards the house with him. This was a tactic that he usually used to silence you when he fought with you over a silly matter. You were glad that he actually tried to make things better between people than make them worse.

"Likewise of you to suggest watching a food dish for entertainment." Kuroha spat as Andrew shoved you both inside.

"This poor man doesn't know what _Chowder _is! Gasp! The terror! That was the best show of the early 2000's besides almost everything else." Andrew sarcastically said, leading you both over to the couch. He opened up your father's movie cabinet and pulled out a copy of _Chowder_. He tossed it at Kuroha, which no surprise, he caught it. "You two can bond over some 4th wall breaking, while meanwhile I have to get some crud out of the oven because I smell it burning."

He dashed into the kitchen as Kuroha smirked. "Serves the bastard right." He looked down at the movie case, curious. "Explain this monstrosity, Master."

"Characters are named after food, there's 4th wall breaking, and the entire show is basically in itself a joke." You summed up. He raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"I do enjoy things that make fun of topics, I suppose. Certain ones that everyone takes pride in that are downfalls to their eternal misery. I might as well watch it to waste time." He flopped back in the couch, and you silently cheered. You get to show Kuroha one of your and Andrew's favorite shows. Going over to the TV, you inserted the disk into the DVD player and turned the TV on. Sitting down with Kuroha, the menu screen clicked on and you pressed play. Nostalgia filled you as you sung along to the short but hilariously cheesy theme song.

"It begins with a stupid song to lure in mindless human beings. Classy." Kuroha commented sternly. It kind of hurt inside for him to say something against something that you like, but you let it slide. The episode was the one where Schnitzel goes to the bank with Chowder, and Chowder continues to cause catastrophic events to happen to Schnitzel. As the episode went on, the more you noticed Kuroha becoming engrossed into the show. Around the end where Schnitzel shoves the plunger over the robber's head, Kuroha broke out a small smile.

"I will admit, I relate to him." You looked at him, surprised.

"So, do you like it?" You asked softly. He hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"It's terribly stupid in the worst ways possible, but its stupidity provides me amusement. Plus, this Schnitzel character is quite possibly the most underrated thing thus far in the show! He basically represents every intelligent being caught in a storm of stupidity and is the punching bag for their amusement. He just wants some respect, but he's never going to get any, now, will he?!"

You stayed quiet for a moment as the next episode started. "You want respect?"

"Doesn't everyone? You and your damn brother treat me as either a joke or a threat. I just want you to trust me! _Why won't you?"_ He paused and looked away with a look of realization. "Don't answer that."

"Kuroha, I want to trust you. Honest. It's just that..." You trailed off.

"I know. I know." He said roughly. You fiddled with your hands in your lap and watched the next episode in silence. Kuroha rose back up after a few minutes and watched too in silence. Once Schnitzel came back on the screen, he leaned his head on his arm on the couch's armrest and watched with interest. You wanted to apologize to Kuroha, but you didn't know how. You could only just regret what you said. Without thinking, you slid your hand on top of his to somehow, just somehow convey your worry and sympathy for him. He raised his head up slightly. He leaned back up into a proper posture and looked at you with surprise. You were shocked yourself, and you both just started at each other awkwardly.

He lowered his head and slowly placed his other hand on top of yours and smiled lightly. "Your hands are rather small compared to mine, Master."

You had to look away and suppress a squeal. You resisted a smile. "I-I suppose they are."

He paused. He took his and your hand and then entwined his with yours. "I could probably just break it right now by accident. You're so fragile. Like every other human being."

"W-Well, that's kind of obvious." You barely made out of your mouth. Kuroha looked at you with interest, but said nothing. Gosh, please let him be unaware of your infatuation for him!

"Master, I'd like to apologize formally for my behavior earlier." You couldn't believe it.

"Serious?"

"I'm serious. I didn't know that it would make you this upset. I... I read a lot of comments on the internet about me where some girls wished for me to actually do something like that, so when I got that command, I sort of wanted to impress you or something. Alright?! There, I said it!" He looked at you once more. "I thought that it would be a moment to somewhat redeem myself for my countless other faults against you and humanity, alright? Alright?!"

You thought that he was going to have an emotional breakdown again, so you nodded. "I.. kinda thought that you were hilarious." You whispered.

He blinked. "Y-You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, after all, you did rush in there and yell that line that scared the living crap out of Caulfield, and he hardly ever has any emotion." Kuroha seemed uplifted.

"I did?"

"Yeah!" You exclaimed. The quiet entered in again and now only Chowder was heard again with his funny, unintelligent lines.

"Master, please tell me something. And I want an honest answer."

"I'm listening." You sucked in your breath. Kuroha hesitated.

"Did you.. ever find me a likable character?" He looked back up at you with a very scared look. Your inner self screamed and set on fire, and you couldn't find the words to say. Was he... asking if you loved him? Would you say the honest answer? Yes. Yes, you had to. You opened your mouth, but no words came out. Thankfully, Andrew came in to save for from your embarrassing moment. He held a platter of burnt brownies with ridiculous oven mitts over his hands. Kuroha quickly let go of your hand and turned back to Chowder with a sour expression, also hinting slightly at embarrassment.

"The stove did not turn down for what, and this is the result." He set them down in front of you. "They may be burnt a bit, but I still think they're in good condition to eat." Andrew honestly looked proud at his handiwork.

"You eat them, swine." Kuroha growled.

"Eat an entire mailbox, Fuckboy!" Andrew snapped back. Kuroha took one of the couch's pillows and slung it to hard into Andrew's face that it sent him falling onto the ground.

"I'm not even going to bother to yell at you because words have no value to an idiot like you." Kuroha bent over and picked up a brownie, eating it. He made a face and leaned over the couch and pelted Andrew with it. "A bit? They taste like charcoal!"

"How do you know what charcoal tastes like? Did you just shovel a bunch of it into your mouth and think that it was a foreign cuisine?" This time, the Chowder CD hit his face and he fell right back down with an over-exaggerated scream. You burst out laughing at your brother's comment, and Kuroha rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage it. It'll get ideas."

"And when it does, it will never give up!" Andrew swept up the brownie into his hand.

"But you will let me down." You commented, snickering at your own joke. Andrew threw the brownie away and took up the platter.

"Well, now that is out of the way, we need to discuss what we're going to do about the whole breaking and entering thing. The truck, I can excuse, but this is going to get our asses on fire." His voice faded out as he departed into the kitchen, and came back without the brownie tray. "Like Kuroha said, innocent until proven guilty. Kuro, are you sure that no one saw your face?"

Kuroha pondered for a moment. "I think only one person did, and that was last night. Some little kid. Probably around 4 or 5 years."

"Oh, great." Andrew slapped his hand on his face. "We're screwed."

"Hopefully. Maybe I can finally get out of this dump." Kuroha smiled. This made you wonder if the last few minutes you shared together were even valid.

"Oh, yes! Imagine the danger that would bring to you and my sister! Good thinking, Kuro. I can see it now. Many attempts on both of your lives, the press hounding you everywhere, many other complex situations! What a great situation to be in." Andrew chided.

"You're implying that I can't stand up for myself, runt. May I bring up my history?" Andrew shook his head back and forth frantically.

"No, that's not needed. I just want to say that if they do figure out that it's you, then we have to take an evasive step of action and get around that possibility. Just, don't fuck up, alright?" Andrew patted Kuroha's head and literally skipped down the hallway. Kuroha grunted.

"Kuroha, are you sure that you're not going to get us into any trouble?"

"... I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>I honestly have two endings in mind for this and I'm thinking about going for the latter ending, If it's good or bad, that's up to you. AND I FINALLY GOT A PLOT GOING YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. IN UR FACE RN. AND IT ONLY TOOK 8 CHAPTERS.<em>

Oh, yeah, before I close, _**I REALLY would love to see your guys comments on what you would do if you had Kuroha as your ever loyal partner and companion.**__ Mine is for him to just hold my hands, but I mean not like the reader did in this. I have naturally cold hands and I would seriously appreciate anyone to hold these things because then these things are too cold for Queen Elsa._


	9. Chapter 9: Yobanashi Deceive

_I NEED TO UPDATE._

* * *

><p>"I could really get used to a view like this." Kuroha commented, letting the midnight wind blow through his hair carelessly. You rolled your eyes, stepping closer to him.<p>

"That's nice, but can we get down from this skyscraper now?!" You backed away from the edge as quickly as you could, wiping your sweaty hands against your jeans. Kuroha laughed at your fear of heights.

"Come now! You suggested a night out in town, and it's all about enjoying ourselves!" His scarf swung around in the wind, looking like a kite string almost. You shook your head and swallowed hard. You hated heights. Hate them! You didn't understand how people enjoyed being miles above ground. It made you sick!

"When I said enjoy ourselves, I didn't mean jump from rooftop to rooftop!" You screamed, sitting down to keep your world from spinning. You legitimately thought that you were going to faint.

"You amuse me so much. Alright, let's go." Holding out his hand, you carefully took it and Kuroha scooped you up into his arms. Grinning, he backed up and dashed towards the edge of the skyscraper and leaped off with a gravity defying force. You screamed as you tried not to look at the great distance away from you and the ground that was quickly approaching you. "Hold on tight, Master!"

Two months had somehow passed and you had got some progress with Kuroha. You've grown on a mutual level of understanding and the fights that occurred between the both of you diminished over time. Oh, don't think for a minute that you were close to him. He was still as secretive and sly as ever. He still showed signs of resentment and distrust. You didn't blame him, though, after what he's been through. Though, moments like these seemed to make you really glad about being besides him and helping through the hardships.

Now you're starting to sound like a soap opera.

Your scream broke through your thoughts like a hope bullet as Kuroha landed on a nearby building forcefully. His landing caused a few cracks to form on the surface. You heard him groan in an annoyed fashion. You took deep breaths of air while Kuroha kept walking slowly to the edge of the building.

"Will you be silent?! Do you want to cause the entire world to look at us, woman?!" With another burst of energy, he leaped onto a smaller store's roof. You buried your screams into his shoulders and closed your eyes tightly. He landed once more, yet this time he halted his advances. "You act like you've never jumped off a building before."

"BECAUSE I HAVEN'T!" You yelled as the wind whipped around both of your faces sharply. "Especially from 50 feet in the air!"

Kuroha glanced back up at the massive structure you both descended from. "That looks much higher than 50 feet. Say, 70?"

"Please stop talking, I think I'm going to puke."

"If you vomit on me, I'm chucking you over this building." Kuroha sat you down from his grasp and then settled besides you. He dug into his pant's back pocket and pulled out a hand full of bills. "And I can pay for your funeral with this."

Your eyes widened. "Where the heck did you get that?!"

"When you yelled at me to get a job a few weeks back, supposedly sarcastic in nature, I decided to actually produce a few funds for my own personal needs. I bet I have around 50 here..." He muttered the last part and started flipping through the bills casually.

"You got a job?! Doing what?" You asked, scared to know what Kuroha has been doing behind your back. Surely he was doing some sort of illegal activity! The only non-illegal thing you could think of him doing was being a bartender, and even then, you knew that he would cram a wine glass down a man's throat when he felt like it. Which, as a matter of fact, was pretty much always.

"I wouldn't call it job. I was only there for a week. But, I will say that it taught me some... valuable life lessons." He stared off of the building to the traffic down below with a grim expression. His scarf once again fluttered in the wind as another violent burst of the breeze slammed into both of your faces. You had to pull up your hood up to prevent frostbite or something else from hurting you.

"Were you a hitman?"

"Not in the slightest." Kuroha's scarf was suddenly ripped off of him and flew away from the building's reach. "Dammit!" Jumping out, he grabbed it and for a minute, it looked like he levitated in the air, then Kuroha plunged straight down into the road with the rest of civilization. You screamed out his name and didn't dare to look as you heard car horns and sounds of brakes screeching against the road. You heard people's exclaims of shock and confusion and slapped your hand over your head. Then, you heard a giant chorus of outcry and Kuroha jumped back on top of the roof with his scarf wrapped around his neck. You noticed that he was gripping his hand tightly. Did he jump in front of a car?

"Oh my gosh, Kuroha? Are you alright?!" You slowly got up to help him. He charged at you and scooped you back up into his arms. Kuroha tugged your hood over your eyes so you couldn't see anything and began jumping over buildings without hesitation now. You held onto his sides tightly and didn't scream at all this time.

"You know, Master? I agree with you for once. I'm not up for being famous."

"It was too late for your opinion on that a long time ago!" You yelled as you heard more car honking. You could only trust your imagination to lead you on to believing that more people had spotted you. Would this make it on the news? Yes. Somehow, just somehow, you no longer cared about the news. You didn't care about people seeing Kuroha. You didn't care about standing in front of millions with him by your side. You didn't know why. You just didn't.

You took off your hood and gazed at the flying scenery below you. You didn't feel scared anymore. In fact, a rush of excitement flooded through you. Kuroha looked down at you and pulled it back over your head.

"Don't do that! You can't let them see you! I don't want them hounding after my life source! Then we're both in deep shit!" You felt the thud of the impact as Kuroha jumped on top of a moving public bus. He managed to keep his balance on the moving vehicle. His boots clanked against the surface, and he walked to the edge and jumped off near a street lamp on the side of the road. Luckily, there were no witnesses. Kuroha once more sat you down.

"I won't lie... that was actually... kinda cool of you." You made out, holding onto the post tightly. You swore as the ground kept shaking. You would get used to this. Hopefully. Surely. Maybe. Okay, nope.

"Hmph. You humans say that about anything out of the ordinary." Kuroha put his hands in his pocket and strutted away from you. "You coming or what?!"

"Yeah.. maybe..." You stumbled after him as you both made your way through the dark neighborhood. This kinda felt like a scene out of a 1900's movie. Hah, what a great simile. Your life right now was practically right out of a movie as of two months ago. But, it was a good kind of movie. What will the ending be? Who knows. That's all in good time. But for right now, you wanted to enjoy the climax together with your life changer: Kuroha.

"So."

"So." He repeated, glancing to and fro in front of him. More on the edge, you noticed.

"What are we going to do this time?"

"Not sure. Best to lay low and make everyone think that this was all a dream." Your walking was now in sync with him.

"I'm not sure anyone's going to drop this. Especially the public. But I'm sure we'll do something."

"Like what?!" Kuroha huffed. "Get your brother to testify that it was Freddy Fazbear instead?!"

You paused. "How did you-"

"Internet." You both walked once more in silence, and you picked through your words carefully. Well, knowing your brother, he probably would make a good enough thesis that would make a economically correct college student believe in. Approaching your house, Kuroha helped you into your back door and sneak up the stairs past your parents. Entering your room, you collapsed on your bed and exhaled, thinking back to all the events that happened earlier. Kuroha sat down in your office chair, spinning around slowly.

"Kuroha, if you don't mind me asking, what job DID you get into?" Kuroha looked over to you and smiled in a way that made you shiver.

"Well, Master, it just so happens to be..."

* * *

><p>You yawned as you slowly walked towards the kitchen the next morning. You rubbed your eyes and blinked, noticing the mouth-watering scent of food. You smiled at the thought of your Mom making you some pancakes. You hadn't had pancakes in a very long time. Looking outside, you noticed that it was a bright and sunny day. You hadn't seen one of those in a long time. You opened the window and listened to a bird chirping outside. A calm, soothing breeze blew in. The curtains blew into your face and you swatted them away.<p>

"Food." You simply said, listening to your stomach growl. You made your way to the kitchen as you heard a masculine voice hum a familiar tune. Your mouth dropped open to say something, but no sound came out. You shut your jaw and peaked into the kitchen to see KUROHA in an apron flipping pancakes cheerfully. You slapped your hand over your mouth as you suppressed your laughter.

Kuroha turned to you with a surprisingly relaxed expression. "'Bout time you woke up. Since your parents are gone, I decided to fiddle with the kitchen for a while. Said something about Andrew's band practice."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you were serious about getting hired at a bakery for a week." You shook your head and sat at the table as he turned around and carried over a tray of cookies with white icing on them with brown shavings that looked like chocolate as the toppings. You couldn't help to admire his apron which proudly boasted _"Kill The Consumer" _on it. Now you felt slightly worried about his cooking. You reached out to grab one and he slapped your hand away.

"Don't eat these. Have this one." He handed you a plain one and you stared at it and back to the ones on the tray.

"What's wrong with those?" You asked. Kuroha put his spatula down and passed you a tray of pancakes. He handed you a bottle of syrup and you applied as much as you wanted onto them.

"These? They're not for you. That's what."

You narrowed your eyes. "That sounds suspicious."

"Everything I do is suspicious, woman!" He turned off the stove and leaned against the counter. "Can't I get a break for once?!"

"Nah. So, did the news travel fast?" Kuroha glanced over to a newspaper by the stove and slung it at you. He pointed at a column at the near bottom. You picked it up and began reading. "Oh, no. Says here that some mysterious, humanoid figure caused a wreak and then defied gravity by inhumanely leaping into the air and then dashed off with something large it it's grasp. Nice to know what their thoughts on my weight are."

Kuroha drummed his fingers against the counter. "Nice to know that they agree on me not being human. Laying low is definitely my best option for right now. I don't want the weeaboos to find me."

"Internet, huh?" You said, finishing eating the pancakes. You had to admit, they were better than your mothers. Kuroha nodded and passed you a napkin. He bent over to get something and you sneaked one of his frosted cookies off of the platter. You took a tiny bite off of it and smiled at how delicious it tasted. Kuroha got back up with some more cooking utensils and noticed one of the cookies was missing from the tray. He looked over to you with wide eyes and dropped the pot that he held. He stormed over to you.

"Spit it out! Spit it out!" He demanded, knocking the cookie from your mouth. You were extremely frightened.

"W-What did you put in these?!" You screamed, spitting them out. You brushed your mouth with the napkin.

"Not in, **ON.** The chocolate shavings were **laxatives!"**

"OH MY GOD. LAXATIVES?!" You ran to the sink and began trying to wash off your tongue. Kuroha stormed besides you and shoved your head under the sink. You screamed and gagged as the water poured on your head.

"THROW IT UP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE FUCKING COOKIES!" He yelled. You kicked him in the leg as hard as you could and pulled away from him. Kuroha fell to the ground and you ran to the trash can and vomited. Kuroha got up and began mopping up the water drips in the floor as you kept throwing up.

"Why would you put laxatives on cookies?!" You screamed once you were finished, but you still lingered over the trash can. Kuroha kept scrubbing with both of his hands. He didn't bother to look at you.

"A couple of weeks back, a bunch of high schoolers called me a couple of mocking titles, so this is my little thank you present to them. That's all I'm saying." He stood back up and wiped his forehead. "I stole the laxatives from a nearby house."

"They were high schoolers! High schoolers!" You said, brushing the access junk from your mouth.

"And what if they were? Age has nothing to do with pure disgrace! If no one is going to teach them a thing or two about their rotten ways, then I certainly will! And I'll make sure to get them **HARD.**" He began scrubbing faster and tore the towel in half. "FUCK."

You hesitated to talk as Kuroha slung the tattered remains across the room. "I didn't know that they made you upset."

"It's fine. It's.. fine. It was a moment of a rash reaction. Just help me get rid of these before anyone else tries to eat them." You nodded and took the tray and dumped them into the trash. Kuroha walked back up to you and tightened his small pony tail hold. He took the tray from you and put in in the dishwasher.

"I think that's enough home economics for now."

* * *

><p><em>I LAUGHED SO MUCH AT THE LAXATIVES PART YOU HAVE NO IDEA.<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Time Memory

_ HO HO HO. I WROTE THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS AND I JUST WANTED TO TORTURE YOU BY MAKING YOU WAIT._

* * *

><p>"Now, you see, class, I am not a man of many words. I am a man of coffee, because I drank about six canisters of<em>McDonald's<em> brew this morning and I'm actually hyped." Mr. Caulfield explained while sipping some coffee from a McDonald's cup.

"Really?" Brantely asked. Mr. Caulfield just looked at him like he was half asleep and continued to stare at him while drinking his coffee more slowly. This shut Brantely up, and Caulfield continued.

"Anyways, today's book assignment is going to be over the book _Of Mice and Men._ You've all probably read it at this point, but you're going to read it again and this time, it's going to contribute your way to college!" You noticed that Fluffy was gone from it's cage. Presumably, from what Caulfield barely spoke about the matter, the school board deemed that keeping Fluffy would concern parents. In the end, he had to release Fluffy to the wild. Now there was a bunch of planning folders from Caulfield's jammed into the tank. He said that it was "conserving space," but it seemed more like pure laziness to you.

"Now, I want to give a little sermon over a theme in this book that may or not apply to real life. Sometimes, life can be hard, and we all know that. Life can throw many things our way that make us just want to give up everything. One minute it's great, and the next it's in the toilet. But even so, you really can't give up. Life has its way on improving things one way or another. You just have to wait and find out what that improvement is." There was a long pause. "Except for Courage the Cowardly Dog. His life just sucks."

Laughter rang through the classroom, but you weren't paying attention like usual. Well, you were, but then you weren't. Right now, you were thinking about your own life. What college would you go to? What were you going to do after high school? What were you going to do with Kuroha once school ends? Soon, you were going to graduate, and he would have everything to do with screwing your life up. He already was being talked about by the media (He even had his own tag on Twitter, but no one knew that it was Kuroha.) and tried to feed laxative cookies to high schoolers. What's next, setting the school treasury on fire?

When you got home, you had the assigned book in your hand and pushed open the front doors. Your father greeted you and your mother set out a plate of food for you. You've been making excuses to eat up in your room so you could talk to Kuroha more. This time, you lied and said that you had Geometry to work on. You walked up the stairs and knocked on your door three times. That was the special key Kuroha gave to you so he knew that you were the one demanding entrance to his - I'm sorry, your room.

As per usual, he was reading a book that he borrowed from the library. Without permission, of course. He said that there were hundreds of books in there, so they wouldn't mind one of them being taken. It was still wrong, but who were you to argue? You sat down at your desk and began to eat silently. The only noise that filled the tension ridden atmosphere was the clicking of your fork and the flipping of the pages.

"Master, I'm bored." He informed you at last.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Something. Do you have some person I need to beat up?" Your mind flashed to many people at once, but you couldn't say yes to that.

"No, I'm good. Really." He shut his book. Kuroha flipped the pages rapidly with his thumb.

"Is there someone you want me to beat up anyway?"

"Kuroha, if you want to punch something, there is Andrew's car. Mom says that he spends too much money on gas for it, and it's better if it gets broken." You said halfheartedly.

"Punching your brother sounds like a good plan. Man, if I had the heat haze..." He trailed off, flopping back onto your bed and holding up his hand in the air. "I could have killed him repeatedly by now."

"Well, you can't, so you didn't." You finished eating and pushed the plates aside. Kuroha put his hand down. He just looked at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"I always wondered how many wishes people make a day, and which ones they really mean. The human mind is fickle with what it wants. It demands more than what it needs. "Oh, I wish that person would drop dead!" "I wish they would fall off a cliff." But let's say that one day, those wishes all come true. All these misfortunes that people wished upon you are granted, and the Earth is converted into a container of pain and suffering. The saying "When you wish upon a star' doesn't sound as pleasant now, does it." Kuroha thought aloud.

"But what if wishes never did come true? The heat haze would have never happened, and neither would you." You sassed.

"If wishes didn't come true, you wouldn't be passing your classes right now, would you? You dump all your work on me and expect me to do it. You're one the greediest and laziest human beings I've ever met." Kuroha grinned.

You fumed. "And you're one of the shittiest! All you do is talk about death and misery and think that you're soooo deep, when in really you're nothing but a bad scene phase that'll soon go away!"

"If I had known that I was going to meet you, I would have stayed in that blank void for the rest of eternity."

"If I had known that I was going to meet you, I would have sent Andrew in my place to be your Master." Kuroha's eyes widened.

"You are asking for it, Master."

"And you know what he'd do? He'd make you his bitch. Andrew would have you pretend that you're Danny Phantom for an entire day and then have you marathon Glee with him." Kuroha unexpectedly grabbed your arm and pulled you onto the bed where he was. Your breath hitched when he held down your arms and sat on your legs. "Oh, what. I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be. Because who else is going to save you from this?" Kuroha began ticking your sides. You tried to get away from him while laughing into your mattress. "The human weak spot!"

"Stop it! Stop it! P-Please!" You begged. Kuroha smirked and got off of you, leaving you to gasp for air and let out a few last cackles. You just laid there for a few more seconds before rising up.

"Now that you've had your fun, let's get down to business." Kuroha undid his hair and started to redo it into it's ponytail. "Earlier, your brother called about going to this band house warming party. He said not to worry, but 30 minutes ago, he called and said that he needed an escape hatch and I'm the only way he's going to survive "a bunch of drunk hippos." So, I did the only logical thing possible. I ignored him."

You groaned. "Kuroha! You should have told me! We have to go get him now!" You were already putting on your coat. Kuroha eagerly walked to the window and threw them open.

"About time we get to do something exciting around here!" He exclaimed. Picking you up, he jumped out the window and began hopping over rooftops again. You grinned with glee.

"Kuroha, do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope, but humans say that that's the fun in life! To be frank, I've never witnessed a gathering of human trash, but I suppose today wouldn't hurt finding out." You looked up at the night sky and realized how pretty it was. You never really believed in wishing upon a star, but now you hoped that the burning hydrogen and helium gases light years away would hopefully hear your plea to never make this moment end, and keep you with Kuroha as long as eternity lasted. He had made your life better, and if he ever left you, well... you weren't sure what you would do. But now wasn't the time to consider the fact that Kuroha might leave you. You just wanted to make the moment last.

After searching the city from rooftops, Kuroha located a giant house with cars parked all around the building. He grinned and jumped down behind it. You began to walk around to the front, but he stopped you and forced your jacket's hood over your face.

"Trust me, you'll need this." Kuroha assured you. "You're also going to have to hold my hand so I won't loose track of you in this rut, and so no one will try anything with you." You nodded and took his hand. Hand in hand, you both walked to the front of the house. A couple, presumably drunk, leaned against the front of the house making out. Rather sickeningly, might you add. Kuroha rolled his eyes and kicked the female's leg and sent her crashing to the ground. He pulled you into the indoors of the house before they came to what was left of their senses.

To be honest, you've never been to a party in your life. You've seen a bunch of parties on TV for dramatic and stupid scenes, but this was quite the opposite of the safe stereo in your living room. Loud music hurt your ears, and people were cramped up. It seemed like an endless sea of humanity, if that's how you were supposed to describe it. You noticed that your shoe was planted firmly in tobacco spit. You scratched your heel onto the damp welcome mat in disgust. Kuroha allowed you to do so and began shoving his way through the crowd with you in front of him.

"I swear to God, if this is the wrong party, I'm wreaking his car into the tree he parks by!" Kuroha yelled at you. You had no complaints there. "There's no way that I'm going to get through this with you intact. We're going to stick to the walls!"

"Whatever you want!" You yelled back. Kuroha pushed a jock out of the way that produced some profanities at you both. Now you both hung by the apricot coloured wall in disgust. The air was getting hot, so you took off your jacket.

"You see him anywhere?!" Kuroha asked you. You shook your head and tried to sift through the crowd. Knowing Andrew, he was most likely hiding somewhere while praying to Santa Christ to save him. You watched a bunch of people defined by society as "adults" jamming out to the music. You couldn't even tell what song was being played from the blend of human voices.

"Was the Heat Haze better than this?" You answered him with another question.

"Between sweaty bodies, disgusting chemicals being spilled everywhere, and the disgusting concept of lust being spread like a disease, I think I prefer the sanctuary of the Haze."

"Who wouldn't?" You muttered. You crossed your arms and watched the ongoing disgrace to humanity proceed on until you heard rash yelling from around the room. You couldn't make out what was said, but apparently Kuroha did. His eyes widened and his head darted around for something. He spotted a closet besides you two and opened the door, pulling you inside of it with him. It was pitch black. You pressed your back against a wall, plus several coats, and gasped for the fresh air stored up in there.

"Why are we in here?" You asked. Kuroha shuffled to the other side of the closet.

"In case you didn't hear, a human male yelled about sifting the party out for people who weren't invited. I pulled us in here before we were kicked out." He explained.

"A closet?! That's the most **CLICHE** hiding place there is!" You scolded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty! I'm sorry that I couldn't produce a magical wormhole out of nowhere like I should be able to and flee to another dimension!" He yelled at you. You both became quiet for a while, not sure of what to say. Only the background music and yelling was able to make up for the tension shared between you both.

"Kuroha, this is all my fault. I should have never forced you into this stupid contract." You confessed to him. He gave a low "hm." Now that your eyes adjusted, you could make out that his gaze was directly focused onto you.

"I keep telling you, you shouldn't blame yourself for something I reeled you into. If anyone considers the actions of the past that we now call the present, then the fault is within my hands. I'm the one that took the actions of forcing you to make a wish, thus the evidence racks against me. Now that we've settled that argument, I don't want to hear you apologize for this ever again." Kuroha paused. "But I find it flattering that you'd want to take the blame onto your shoulders. I find that an interesting human habit. What makes you all want to take such a burden and carry it for other people when you know it's not yours to care about? I'll tell you why. It's a trait called "love," something that humans take for granted."

He continued on. "I've always laughed at the idea of love. It's done nothing but bring humans down to their knees and gnash their teeth as they beg for the tedious feeling. There's only one love I'll truly tolerate - _absolute clarity_. If both humans can truly prove that they'll defend the other person willingly, without a thought, throw everything away for the other being, then I'll consider. It's still a foolish way to live, but it's living through life with proof that you're a strong being. That's why I respect the last 3 of my Masters, I'll tell you that. Their decisions led them to devastating outcomes on my behalf, but they did so willingly through the power of love. I always wondered why such an emotion could lead people to do something so foolish, and I've never been able to figure out the answer."

"I never would have thought about it like that..." You told him. "I don't want to be rude, but I thought that you considered love to be stupid in general."

Kuroha smirked. "Did you not just hear what I said? I do. I just admire the beings whom's love is so powerful, it creates a bond with the significant other. As a snake, I can't feel such an emotion. You just have to sit back and watch their mistakes, I suppose. I can pull you up a chair and we can laugh at them together."

"That sounds marvelous." You agreed, but your heart ached inside of your chest. You had fallen so helplessly in love with Kuroha over the past two months and it hurt so much to hear him say that. You were now just finally admitting your true feelings in this tiny space with him in front of you. You kept denying yourself of what you truly felt for a month in a half, but your emotions finally hit you a week ago when you were doing homework. Kuroha leaned over your shoulder and was tutoring you like usual on what you did wrong. It was a simple x-x=m(y-y) equation, and you couldn't get the concept down. As his voice informed you on your mistakes, this unexplained feeling began welling up in your chest. You wanted to cry from how much it hurt you. It only got worse as time went on and you spent more time with Kuroha. Yes, you, _ , had fallen for the bastard snake of the Heat Haze. So hopelessly and strongly that it hurt to live.

"So, do you think that a couple bullets in Andrew's legs will keep him from having events like this happen?" He joked. You smiled sheepishly and shrugged. You heard more yelling from outside. Kuroha's breath hitched. "They're coming to the closet."

"What? What do we do?!" You panicked. Kuroha bent down to your height and looked towards the door.

"We blend in, of course. Don't panic, _." Kuroha said your name in a rushed tone. His hands came up to your face and his thumbs stroked your cheeks. You squeaked a bit, and Kuroha smirked. "You have to forgive me for this."

It was something you would never dream of happening to you, something that would never happen, but this happen was something... you couldn't even describe the feelings that welled up into your chest. Kuroha pressed his soft lips against yours, nose touching yours. You felt the tears leak out from your eyes, the emotions that you couldn't hold back any longer. Your eyes were firmly closed to keep the tears from leaking out, but it added to no prevail. Kuroha's hands trailed to your hair and began messing through it as your lips parted, then greeted each other once more in a more greedy action. The door opened, and the light stung your now opened eyes. Kuroha pressed you up against his body, head close to his shoulder. You could't tell who answered the door.

"Can I... help you?" Kuroha said in a drunk voice. You now noticed that he had taken down his hair to give him a more sloppy appearance. You figured out what he was doing. He was playing the part of a drunk college student, with you as his equally tipsy girlfriend. You slowly hugged him back and buried your head into his chest, still tasting his saliva on your tongue. The person apologized and shut the door, leaving Kuroha to exhale in relief.

"Well, that took care of things." He whispered, wiping the drool off of the corner of his chin. You bet he felt the dampness of your tears on his shirt. His hand stroked your back in a comforting manner. "That must have been your first time, huh?"

You couldn't respond. You just let out a loud sob and buried your face in deeper. Kuroha kept stroking your head.

"I'll tell you a story to make you feel better. Your brother can wait a few more minutes. When I first possessed this body in some time loop, I was ecstatic with the amazing feeling this body had. So before resetting the time line, I got into a truck and drove over a cliff before warping out into the next time. It was the best thing I have ever done." You looked up and giggled a bit, imagining Kuroha with some pixel shades, falling off of a cliff. "You feel better now?"

"... I-I-I'm sorry for..." He cut you off with his hand covering your mouth.

"Not everything needs an explanation, so don't bother. Let's just get your brother and leave this meth lab." Kuroha helped you up and opened the door. There were less people now, but still more than necessary. You pulled your hood up over your tear streaked face. You were so embarrassed that you had cried in front of Kuroha that it made you disgusted with yourself. You both managed to haul your beings over to the stairs and carefully made your way up. Walking down the narrow hallways, Kuroha noticed that one of the doors were locked. He shook his head.

"Either he's in there, or something explicit. Pray to your God that it's not the latter." Kuroha backed up and kicked the door down. A girly scream rang out of the room. Yep, that was Andrew's scream. Kuroha leaned in the door frame with a sly smile aimed at your cowardly brother hiding behind the bed in the room.

_"Heeeeeeere's Kuroha._" Andrew sprang up and ran over to Kuroha, bowing down at his feet. Kuroha looked entirely confused and stepped backwards.

"Santa Christ! Thank Santa Christ you've come! I thought that you'd leave me here for dead or something!" He looked up with a cheeky smile, when he noticed your red face. You turned away too late. Andrew got on his knees and grabbed your arms. "_? What's wrong? What did this Fuckboy do you you?!"

"Nothing." You hoarsely replied.

"She tripped outside and scrapped her knee, that's what. It doesn't matter. I disinfected the wound, and now we're here to disinfect another." Kuroha slapped your brother's face roughly. He fell to the ground and whined. Kuroha turned around. "Now, hurry up and contain your ridiculous crying and let's leave." He left to lean next to the stairway. This left you to help up Andrew and help him down the hallway.

You were almost to the exit. The only thing that blocked your path was a female dancing obnoxiously with her muse. Kuroha looked over to see a guy holding a red solo cup. He yanked it out of his hand and tossed it onto the girl's head. She screamed and stepped backwards with her mouth wide open, hands in front of her with the fingers slightly bent. The man she was dancing with stepped forward with a furious expression. You knew something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, Caulfield's words of wisdom rang in your head from earlier. The Courage joke, to be specific.

"The fucking hell do you think you're doing, you piece of shit?!" He yelled. The crowd began to depart for a possible fight to begin. Andrew pulled you backwards with him, and now it was just Kuroha and this blonde buzzcut male.

"That's Jacob Cummings. He's known for being good at fights. This is going to end up nasty. For him." Andrew chuckled as he whispered this information to you. Kuroha stuck his hands in his over sized jean pockets.

"What I think I'm doing is departing this awful place before I become garbage, like the words your protrude from your trashcan of a mouth daily. If I wanted to hear an asshole talk, I would have farted." Kuroha sassed, cocking his head slightly. Andrew began wheezing uncontrollably, and you weren't far behind from laughing like a maniac yourself. Jacob's face turned a bright red from anger, and he leaned back, charging a punch at Kuroha. Kuroha quickly took out his beloved pistol from his pocket and shot one of Jacob's feet. The noise that erupted from the pistol, and the pistol in general, made the crowd shriek. Kuroha stuck the pistol back in his pocket and casually walked over to you, thankful that your hood was over your face. People began dashing all over the place, creating a new revolution of the Hunger Games. Andrew had already fled out the front door. You didn't blame him. Kuroha took your hand once more and hurried you out of there.

"You shot his FOOT_. HIS FOOT."_ Andrew yelled once Kuroha and you ran up to him by a tree in the backyard. "Like, you could have at least punched him!"

"I wanted to get things over with quickly, and he had it coming, not to be ironic." Kuroha scooped you up into his arms. "We're getting out of here. Now, enjoy this while it lasts, but I'm going to give you a piggy back ride out of here." Andrew's face brightened up, and he jumped onto Kuroha's back roughly. Kuroha hissed, literally hissed, but waited until Andrew was situated before jumping up inhumanly high. It was like he drifted into the air a few minutes. Andrew screamed, the gazed at the large full moon above him.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS E.T." He screamed. Kuroha grinned, showing off his fangs. He landed on a roof top and jumped up high once more. You could tell that at this point that he was just showing off to entertain Andrew. It felt like this amazing moment shared between all three of you erased all of your worries in the world. And you wished that it would be like this forever.

**"WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE."**


	11. Chapter 11: Ayano's Theory of Happiness

_You know what chapter this is_

_The last chapter._

* * *

><p>"I swear to Fortuna, sis. Kuroha acts just like a rebellious teenager. I'm just waiting for him to get into his Justin Bieber phase." Andrew said, hair still damp from his shower, as he sat on your bed. You couldn't help but laugh. It was honestly true. Kuroha had turned into a teenager like figure after all this time. It was slightly concerning since his usual self, but you'd come to accept the facts that this was who he was now. But it was a little unsettling. You were honestly expecting more than a broken foot and a few several press recordings of his appearances. And him in general. But, hey, it's been about a year, and you were content with him being here. Granted, after the party incident, the closet event had left a tension between the both of you. Not even Andrew's sheer stupidity could cover it. You wanted to fix it somehow, but it would just make things worse. You were sure of that.<p>

"I'm expecting an Ariana Grande phase from him." You went along with it. You were glad the snake bastard wasn't even here right now or else he'd throw Andrew out the window. He had done it once already. Andrew had told him that he looked like an emo Severus Snape and Kuroha tossed him into the neighbors swimming pool all while reading Pride and Prejudice. Then he threw the book out afterwards because he deemed it too stupid for a superior mind.

"No, no. Taylor Swift." Andrew said, waving his hands dramatically.

"YES!" You agreed and fist bumped your brother in your decision.

"I can see it now. The Mekakushi Gang discovers the Heat Haze lab thing and goes into it, and inside is a Taylor Swift merchandise horde. In the middle is Kuroha with a gun with all of Taylor Swifts ex's all dead behind him. "Should have said no." He whispers as he resets time once more. Man, maybe that actually happened." He paused. "Where is he, anyways? It feels kind of funny not getting yelled at or thrown majestically out of a window."

"I'm not sure. I'm actually getting worried." You admitted, glancing out of your window for the nth time this afternoon. It was going to be nightfall, and you made him promise to always be home before dark after the breaking and entering incident.

"Hey. maybe he's getting you something special. Like a... Pudding?" You looked at your brother with a confused face.

"Pudding? Why would he get me pudding? You tried to give him pudding once and he threw it at you and then threw you out the window."

"Yeah, good times, but I'm not talking about that pudding. Caulfield's pet cat, Pudding, is outside the window." True to his word, outside the window sat a brown tabby licking itself, like Andrew would say, majestically. You opened the window and reached out to stroke the cat. It reacted kindly to your touch and began purring. "That's strange. I didn't think that he would let the only thing he slightly cares about outside his man cave. But what the hell is it doing here, nonetheless?!"

"I didn't even know he had a cat!" You were actually amazed that your beloved teacher was a cat person. But considering that it's Caulfield, it's not surprising.

"I'm trying to remember this story he told the class, and wasted a good portion of it might I add, on Pudding. He joked about Pudding being the God of death and always shows up to suck the souls out of the living. He then went on to describe several more stories about his useless cat and I fell asleep." Pudding then whipped it's head around with it's huge ears perking up and trotted away from you. You felt sad that the cat had snubbed you, but it felt great to pet a random cat. You almost felt like a magical girl probably did on the first episode.

"You know, a lot of things happen out of the window. Sailor Moon became a magical girl, Bertold saw a Titan, and I learned to fly on several occasions. Yep, sis, the window is certainly a mysterious and wonderful thing. And I fucking hate it." You then spent the rest of your time with your brother binge watching Netflix shows at random while you waited for Kuroha. You left the window open in case Pudding or Kuroha returned. You wondered if he had gotten into any trouble. The amount of worry your were feeling right now was uncanny. Andrew seemed to sense your worry as he ate a Twinkie slowly, in an overly dramatic fashion to annoy you. "Hey, sis. It's going to be okay. Kuroha is Kuroha. And Kurohas know best. Or worse depending on the situation- but he's in our world now so he's totally fine."

"Do you think he went back on his word and got into trouble somehow?" You asked just in time for a dramatic speech scene on TV.

"He probably picked up a job at KFC. Hah, KFCuroha! Yes! I'm totally going to use that!" Andrew slapped his knee. "Man, I'm fucking hilarious."

"You're certainly a Dane Cook. But I'm being serious, here. If he doesn't come home within 15 minutes I'm going to go find him. You need to come with me, too."

"Me?! Why me?" He whined. "I just got to the last episode of Sherlock. Plus, he's a grown ass man. I'm sure Fuckboy is doing fine. Quit worrying about him."

"You're a grown ass man yet you slouch around at home with your tuba, a piano you'll never be able to play, and drums that you also barely know how to play and watch anime and talk to a girl who's almost twice as younger than you. I really do worry for you." There was a thick silence within your room.

"Okay that just hurts." He threw his Twinkie into the trash."Fine, we'll find Fuckboy. But he's marathoning Game of Thrones with me. And then some." The phone from downstairs rang a couple of times, you could make it out through the obnoxious monologue of Sherlock. Your father's footsteps stomped up the steps and then opened the door, phone in hand. "Oh, hey, Dad!"

"Sweetie, you got a call from a friend from school. They say it's urgent. Andrew, turn that down!" Andrew sulkingly turned down the volume to an all time low and you waited for your Dad to leave before answering the phone. "Um... hello?"

_"We don't have much time, Master. Meet me by the tree." _You gasped and recognized the caller as Kuroha. The way the phone made his voice rough still didn't mask the tone of worry in his voice. _"The tree."_

"Kuroha, what happened!" You demanded. You could hear something in the background, but you couldn't recognize the sound.

_"Just get your bastard brother to drive you down here right now! Please!"_ He had never said please to you. Ever. Something was definitely wrong.

"Whoa, Kuroha's calling?! What's he saying?!" Andrew was equally shocked.

"Kuroha. What. Happened." You demanded once more. There was rough breathing.

_ "I killed someone." _And then the phone hung up.

* * *

><p>"Can't this thing go any faster?!" You screamed at Andrew as his old truck flew down the highway, almost passing the speed limit. The radio was playing a Taylor Swift song, idly reminding you of the minutes before that call. Andrew was sweating himself from anxiety as he drove in the dark.<p>

"Oh, excuse you. It's not like this truck is around 30 something years old and needs a new motor, and it's also not like we're trying to find a killer, which MIGHT be a prank mind you, so the cops are probably prowling the streets for his ass!" The truck took a swift turn into the park. "Jeez, pay attention to Sherlock next time!" You didn't bother to listen to his snide comment and jumped out of the car before Andrew even parked it. You stumbled onto the ground, but your shaky legs still allowed you to dash to the tree you first met Kuroha at. Andrew also tagged along, but once you both got there, there was no Kuroha to be found. "See? A prank. That fucker."

"Shut your worthless piehole." Kuroha's voice shakily said as he stepped out from behind the tree. Once you gazed upon the gore covered body that was Kuroha, you promptly turned around and vomited into the nearest bush. He was sickening to look at. Even he seemed to acknowledge that. Andrew screamed. "Ahah, aren't I a sight? Well, I was always a monster. Not even a second chance could help fix me."

"Kuroha... why?" Cliche, but that was all your mind wanted to process. The snake monster then sighed.

"I suppose yet again I shall explain. This event happened because of a bunch of other events I didn't disclose to you about. I've had the police on me for a year. Ever since I broke into their building for a map. Then I was fired at my job because I broke out a fight with an officer. Then the house break ins were me trying to hide from oncoming officers. It turns out that these guys knew who I was after witnessing me the first time, and it apparently took a lot of believing for them to actually acknowledge that I was real. The breaking point was where I was jumping buildings with my Master. I didn't want her to get hurt because of this, so Fluffy was set up in the school to watch her and make sure that none of these people tried to use her to get me. They tried to kill me for a just cause; because I'm a monster. And today was our final confrontation. I had the gun... and... I couldn't control myself. I snapped. Now they're dead and they know where I am."

"You led my sister into a trap, you ass!" Andrew yelled, furious. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Kuroha didn't speak. Then after a bit, he breathed heavily. "I didn't want this to end up like it did."

"You expect me to just go along with that fucking info dump? That was too much for any one to take in! You could have just told us, you little... UGH!" Andrew stomped the dirt.

"I thought that it was obvious. My suspicious behavior, the black snake with the red eyes that oh so randomly popped up in the classroom, seriously. Andrew, you're still the most ignorant mole I've ever dealt with." Kuroha huffed. "An apology won't cut through, it seems."

"We can run away. We can escape this town together, the three of us, and start anew!" You said once your nerves calmed down. "We can start all over."

He smiled weakly. "I always admired your optimism, but I'm afraid a time loop won't fix us this time. In fact." Kuroha wiped off his hand and took yours and began pulling you over the hill. Once you saw a giant, gaping red hole into the sky over a small pond, your mouth dropped open. Andrew was shocked as well. "I think it's time for me to depart."

"Is that..." Andrew breathed.

"The Heat Haze, yes. I couldn't believe it myself, but when I ran to this spot I saw the one and only hell hole opened up. You know why? It's August the 15th. Exactly one year since I've met Master. The one day the Heat Haze opens. It's supposed to be closed forever, but it's here. And I think it has a connection with the massacre I just committed." Kuroha let go of your hand slowly. "Master, If I escape into this, all memories of me will be erased of me. Even yours, Andrew. All the events I've caused will be erased, like I was never here."

"Whoa, what?!" Andrew spoke up. "So you're telling me that you're just leaving?!"

"Kuroha, please don't!" You cried. The man gripped his fists. Tightly.

"I... have to go... I can't be here! Can't you see that?!" There were tears streaming down his enraged face as he yelled this at the two of you. "I was never supposed to be in this universe in the first place! No matter where I go, I cause misery! I cause death! I cause trouble! I was created just to ruin, and if that's what I bring, then I can't live." He turned back to face the Haze. "...I'm sorry."

You were crying heavily at this point. "Kuroha... before you leave... I have to tell you.. that even if the world hated you all this time... I-I-" You were cracking up. Your fragile shell was falling down. "Kuroha, I have been in love with you for a very long time!" You were unable to see his face.

"... How long.."

"Six months. Ever since that party, no. Before that, you have been the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't care if the world calls you a demon, or a snake, you have the heart of a genuine person. And I've loved that person for that long. S-So if you leave, just never forget that someone cares about you." You fell onto the ground crying. Kuorha held up his arm and rubbed his face.

"Master..." That's all he said. Stepping towards the haze, he held out his hand to the lightening surface. "Master, because of our contract that still isn't completed, you'll retain your memories of this for all eternity. Please cherish them. Andrew, I hate you a lot. But watch your sister in my place."

"You don't have to order me to do that." Andrew said, giving him a thumbs up. Kuroha then turned around with a small smile on his face.

"You know, I'll come back one day. I swear on it. But it's going to take a while. I'm not longer "The Snake of the Clearing Eyes," after all. I'm Kuroha. So the Haze and I have to duke it out..." He turned around once more, and never turned around again. "I have saying goodbye, so... _let's meet again._"

"Not yet, Kuroha! Please! Please! You can't do this! After all the time we've shared together!" You dashed up to him and embraced him into a hug, slathering some of the gore onto you. The smell made you sick, but you kept hugging the man. A choked cry escaped Kuroha as he turned around and embraced you into a hug, tightly. Andrew just stood there and watched with a sad smile.

"Master... no, _. Don't beg. I have to leave. Now. I-I want to stay, but it's not right for me to. I can't keep repeating myself until the police come. I have to escape now. N-Now..." He tipped your chin upwards and placed a small kiss onto your lips. A small, but long lasting kiss blended in with the salty mixture of tears. He parted and stood back up, slowly backing away from your figure, but never taking his eyes off of you. "Consider that a parting gift."

"Kuroha. promise me you'll return. Promise!" You yelled. "It's in our contract! Please!"

"On behalf of my Master, I, Kuroha, as your eternal friend and ever loyal partner, do promise to return. And I swear by it." The sirens in the distance slowly grew louder, and Kuroha closed his eyes. "Can't stall any longer, now, can I? Master, Andrew fucker, I wish you both good tidings. For I believe you've shown me that love truly... isn't such a curse after all." Andrew held your hand tightly. And as Kuroha stepped into that portal, your vision started to fade and you blackened out.

After you woke up upon your bed the next morning, you realized that you really were the only one who retained memories of Kuroha's existence. Your mother and father had no idea about the mystery news reports about the building jumps, nor did Andrew recollect anything about fighting with Fuckboy within the mall. Not even Mr. Caulfield or your class remembered Fluffy. It was all back to the way it was, and the only thing that changed was you. You tried to consider the entire thing a dream, but you couldn't let it pass. Was it real? Was it a dream disguised as a nightmare? You didn't know. But you carried on with your life with one sluggish, recovering step at a time. You still loved him, and you waited the day for him to come back. But it seems like it'll never happen.

"Kuroha? Yeah. If I saw him, I'd totally go into a cardiac arrest." Andrew said when you asked him about the matter. No one remembered the Shakspearian scream he said when he kicked down the door to your classroom. When he left, it caused an empty void in your life. Cliche, yes, but it was the truth. There was no more misadventures. No more gravity defying, majestic leaps. No more anything to do with the snake. Life just... faded back into normality. If he was here, you suppose he would say that time just fixed itself. But these damn, uncontrollable feelings that you still withheld hurt.

But yet, as they say, time stops for no one, and life continued onward without Kuroha. You ate with your family with no leftovers to take to him, you walked to school alone, and you began to finally get a social life without the snake stopping you. And now that you thought back on it, the hints he left behind of the supposed police chase was invalid. It never happened. He lied. He had just murdered them because he snapped. He whispered that to you before he left. The snake inside of him couldn't really take it, you supposed. Were they innocent? Was the police info dump he spouted true? What happened on that night? You wanted to know! You really did! But that event was lost in time. You wanted to know why he killed someone, and how it happened. Were they in an argument? Were they trying to mug him? Or was it an excuse to get away from you and into the Heat Haze? It wasn't right, and if he hadn't had done that, he would still have been here. Here with you.

Finally, at night after what seemed like a couple of years, you couldn't recall how much time had passed since Kuroha and you last met, you sat on your bed and recalled waking up here to have him yank you out of your bed. You curled up upon the mattress and smiled to yourself. Perhaps some star viewing would help. Opening your windows, you gazed out into the clear night sky and admired the twinkling of the stars over you. Ironic. The old Disney tune about wishing on a star and having your dreams come true tortured you at this point. It was a harmless kids fable, so why not make a wish? You closed your eyes and deeply wished for the return of your friend... no, of the person you longed for. You then shut your window and lied back onto your bed to fall asleep. You gained a sense of peace from that.

A rattling on your window disturbed you, however. Was it Pudding? That cat had been dropping by a lot recently. Begging for pets, you supposed. You rose up and gazed out your window. But instead of the cat, you found something that made your grin spread wider upon your face. A grin that you've been waiting to show for years.

_ "Welcome back."_

* * *

><p><em>And that was Inner Science. I have to say, I REALLY loved writing this, you guys. This honestly made me happy to write to make others happy. Well, I hate to say goodbye, so lets meet again. I'm writing another Kagerou story called "Ayano's Philosophy to Living" where Ayano escaped the Heat Haze and lives in the Vocaloid world, and I hope that you'll all read that! But, anyways, thank you for following this garbage and I hope you all enjoyed this.<br>P.S. I realize that the ending seemed a bit rushed. I couldn't think of any thing else to write so that's why it seemed rushed. My apologies. But I added a bit!_

_Also what really happened with Kuroha - I'm leaving it in the dark. It's going to be one of those questions that's never going to be answered. And I still know that this chapter is full of faults, but this is my first long fanfiction, and I'm rather proud of it I guess. Maybe._


End file.
